Silence: The Dark Side of a Hero
by Follow the Untrue
Summary: In every war there are heroes on both sides. A man of darkness, having no soul of his own, was born anew in silence. Pain became the strength for his dedication to justice, hatred the reason for his love. YAOI DLxL
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Plot wise, it's your basic Dark LinkxLink fic. But of course I've got your no-so-typical, original stuff in here, and I think you'll enjoy it. I'm not gonna tell you what it's ABOUT, cuz then what's the point of reading the story?

**GROUND RULES**:

First of all, and most importantly, RESPECT. Meaning no flames, no dissing the way I write, etc. I've put my own time and effort into creating this and I'm getting nothing out of it. All I expect from you guys is to show respect for what this story is and what I've done to make it, whether you like the story or not.

Secondly, no e-mails pestering me to "hurry up and update." I'll update on my own time when I'm ready. It's job my job as the author to provide the best quality writing I can for you guys. That means writing it well, editing it will, and proofreading it well. It takes time to do this, so just leave me alone until I'm ready to put it out there.

I always sound like a bitch at the first of every story, but I hope you'll find my laid-back and fun-loving personality will show through my writing, and I hope you enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or its characters. They are all products of Nintendo. I am not making a profit in any way from the creation of this fanfiction.

**WARNING: **This story contains HEAVY YAOI. That means male/male homoerotic realtionships. If that is something you don't enjoy reading about then I suggest you go elsewhere. Rated M for violence, language and strong sexual content.

PROLOGUE

In any war there are heroes on both sides. Every solider believes that what they are fighting for is correct, and everyone else who thinks differently is an enemy. Some soldiers are smart, and others are strong. One soldier may be a gifted archer, and another might be exceptional as a swordsman. In all cases, all soldiers have unique gifts that make an army what it is. Some are blessed with unusual gifts of strength, valor and intelligence – ones that are distinguished among all the others.

These soldiers with these blessed attributes can rise above the others, and maybe even achieve leading ranks, so that they can command others of their own. But the ones who are truly blessed are the ones who achieve fame, as well as glory, for what they do. They accomplish something great: a deed that everyone will remember, something that all people, not just their side can appreciate and enjoy. The soldiers that achieve this rare, difficult feat will be labeled as heroes – their names written down in history where they will live forever.

One such hero was found in the form of an unlikely Hylian boy who was orphaned at a young age and raised as a Kokiri. Strangely enough, this boy was not a soldier, but just another common person born under an unusual star. He alone stood against the armies of darkness and rose against a great evil, which had manifested itself in the form of a male Gerudo: Ganondorf, King of Thieves.

Every hero needs a great villain, and both the names of good and the wicked are left marked in history forever. The names of their allies and underlings are hardly ever mentioned, because what would a lowly subordinate posses that could be worthy of heroism? But in this case, one such a person would be a tremendous exception. A different sort of hero who was born of darkness without a soul, yet whose heart made him more human and more heroic than all else. A boy whose deadly silence became the power behind his dedication to justice, and whose massive hate and rage became the power behind his love.

In every war there are heroes on both sides. This is the story of a hero on the other side…

**Silence **

THE DARK SIDE OF A HERO

Written by: Follow the Untrue

Let us embark on a journey far to the west. Past the lush, green plains of the wide open countryside of Hyrule, beyond the deep, serene blue of Lake Hylia. Further past the gently rolling hills and mountains of Gerudo Valley, and deep into the hot, sandy shadows of the treacherous Haunted Wasteland. Here we venture into a hell that breaks the seals between the worldly and the supernatural, where many a brave and foolish adventurer has disappeared into the raging storms of wind and earth, or stolen away by the wrathful spirits that linger here in silence, lusting for the taste of mortals.

There is an old legend among the Gerudo, the skilled band of all-women warrior – thieves, that only those whose eyes can see the truth may pass the burdensome and deadly trials of the this foul desert. With hidden deathtraps of sinking sands, freak sandstorms of ungodly rage, and the wailing of lost, malicious souls lurking in every step, it is said that even the Golden Goddesses themselves would not dare set foot on this forsaken soil. But it is here, in this awful place, that our story begins.

Deep, deep, deep under the shifting golden sands of the desert lies a certain cave, where a certain man sits, eyeing a certain unusual sort of art. A statue, it would seem, of a man. A young man it appeared, though the sculpture was not yet complete. The gazing man sat in his luscious chair of gold and crimson cloth, cupping his chin as robed figures vigorously and laboriously placed mound upon mound of soft, grey clay to the statue. He smiled as he looked at the creation with eyes that owned everything their wicked stare fell upon, even the very lives of men.

This was a cavern of secrecy and solitude, lit only by candlelight, and as cold and damp as the flesh of a loathsome Like-Like. A palpable hue of determination and anonymity hung in the stale air of the empty space. It was a lonely, gaping void with its jaws wide open. In this bleak, bare cave of wet rock sat a few shoddy tables of wood and stone, littered with dirty knives, hammers, rods, chisels and other curious devices. The whole of the cavern was splattered with large porcelain jars of clay, being carefully worked by obscure figures in long robes. These figures were devoid of faces.

They cautiously molded and shaped the clay in their hands, smashing and rolling it over and over between their skilled palms, feeling the sticky mud squish between their fingers. The faceless shadows were as quiet as a tomb, never stopping or faltering in their masterful work - never looking at each other or anything around them. They served to erect the beautiful figurine, and so they did that and nothing else. They did not eat. They neither slept nor drank. They never rested – never stopped placing loads of the sickly grey clay onto the statue. They were disturbingly devoted. These voiceless, faceless, restless and robed figures knew of nothing but their task: slaves to themselves and their craft.

It was a fragmented work of a strong and handsome young Hylian man. Although the body was complete in majority, core parts were still missing. The left arm was not to be found, and part of the right ear looked as if it had been chipped, or maybe removed so that a better specimen could replace it. Large holes occupied the spaces where the eyes, heart, and throat would be. In fact, the statue was completely empty inside: utterly and depressingly hollow. Yet the craftsmanship was profoundly exquisite. Such attention to detail of anatomy…

Every muscle was shaped and curved in all the right ways to create the perfect balance between beauty and strength. It had a lean build with a sinuous back, taut buttocks and dense legs. A defined chest led to a hard, rolling four-pack stomach and further on to generously equipped genitalia. The arm that was complete was burly, yet delicate, displaying utter power with a hint of vulnerability. The completed left ear was long and precisely tipped, framing a smooth, masculine face with a gently pointed noise and sensuous lips. They were slightly parted, no doubt for intention of adding a tongue.

If the eyes were finished, one would be sure that they would be dark, deep and menacing, yet loving all at once. The neck-length hair was layered and straightened, almost floating atop its head with its implied thickness and soft texture. Its bangs rested over the forehead, stopping short just below the eyebrows. It was a statue based on the ideals of mortal absolutes - engineered to the aesthetic and scientific ideals of perfection.

"How much longer until completion?" the man with the intense gaze questioned harshly.

A nearby robed figure turned slowly, noiselessly and extended two dead, bony hands. The thin, calloused fingers extended, forming an indication of the number six.

"Six weeks for such small pieces?" the man boomed, rising from his seat and glowering down at the figure from above. "What is the reason for this absurd amount of time? Surely the arm could not take so long! Is it the heart?"

The figure shook its would-be head. It sluggishly raised two fingers and pointed just above its superior's nose.

The man glared, and seethed between his teeth, turning red with anger. "The eyes?"

The shadow nodded, turned its back on the raging, impatient fellow, and silently walked away with slow, solemn strides.

The man grumbled and took his seat, crossing his legs. His foot started to shake with agitation. He placed his chin rested upon his hand, glaring out into the candlelit cave and at the exotic, magnificent statue. He suddenly grinned viciously at his own self-proclaimed genius. What an astonishing creation it was shaping up to be. He could hardly wait to see his long months of waiting, yearning and planning paid off. To see his dreams become a reality.

"It matters not," he said to himself, now sounding content. "He will be more than ready before time is up. And then _HE_ will experience a force to be reckoned with. He will cower before my creation's might and plead for his life before his head is lopped from his shoulders. My Goddesses, I can see it already. It will be beautiful… He will be _beautiful_. He will be just the same as _Him_, yet so different… And so much better," he sighed, as a sadistic and joyous feeling overtook him. He gave low laugh drawn of pure insanity and pure brilliance.

* * *

"Hey, be careful! If you get caught it's all over!" warned a glowing, winged ball of blue light in a hushed yell.

A small blonde boy with pointed ears wearing a short green tunic, a large, green pointed hat and brown leather greaves smiled mischievously as he slowly peered from over the edge of a box-cut hedge. He gave a cute chuckle as he reached into a small pouch and pulled out a small, hard seed and removed the slingshot he kept tied around his red belt.

The winged blue light grew shocked as it put two and two together. "You can't do that! Stop!" she protested in a panicked whisper. It gave a little shake, emitting a jingling sound like a petite bell.

The little blonde, elfin child was eyeing one inept guard mindlessly standing about, supposedly keeping intruders from illegally entering the castle. The boy's tongue slightly hung out of his mouth as he placed the seed inside the elastic band of the slingshot and closed one gorgeous blue eye, aiming carefully. He reared back on the band, taking pure delight in his stealthy, fun-loving tactics. He let fly with the seed, and had to stop himself from giggling as the seed rapped the sentry in the helmet, making a loud, dull ding.

The guard winced as the ringing of his helmet caused his ears to hurt. He grabbed it, stopping the vibrations. He cursed aloud, and Link cupped his hands over his mouth to stifle his string of laughter. The guard put on a face of irritation and outrage, turning in the direction from whence the shot came. The elfin child ducked down under the hedge again, staying out of sight. He could hear the soldier stomping over due to the rustling and crunching of crisp grass. His rickety armor didn't help much either.

As the soldier rounded the corner, Link stepped out and bypassed the guard when while his attention was misdirected. The blue-eyed, blonde boy took solace under another hedge, peering around to look at the unnerved sentry. He grinned and shook his head.

"Moron," he insulted as he crawled away from the man on his hands and knees.

He came to a halt as he came across two other guards standing under a pavilion overrun with vines and ivy leaves. His face squinted in thought. How to get by these two? They were rather occupied it seemed, as their lips had been inexplicably glued together. Link watched in curiosity for a moment, and then averted his gaze to the pavilion surrounding them. He wondered if they would see or hear him if he just waltzed right by? They appeared to be pretty busy.

"That's…quite a sight," the Kokiri fairy commented. The elfin boy couldn't tell if she was mortified or intrigued by the tone in her voice. He nodded in quiet agreement, taking another quick glance at them. He advanced forward ever so slightly, still on all fours.

Link gave an innocent giggle as one of the guards moaned, and their hands wrapped around each other. He took that as his cue to push onward. His footsteps were quick, but made too much noise in the grass. One of the sentries made a noise in the back of his throat, indicating he had been alerted to something. He pulled away from his partner with suspicious eyes.

An expression of fear and slight panic spread across the elfin boy's face. He had to think quickly! He took one look at the architecture of the pavilion and went for it, using a single foothold and a little support from a long vine to pull himself up to the roof with incredible speed and agility.

The guard stepped out and looked right and left in search of whatever tore him away from his fun. He didn't see anything or anyone breaking the rules.

"Hey! What is it?" the other said. "Come back already!"

The first sentry shrugged it off and bounded back, continuing the events from before. Link could see them from above, and his eyes grew wide.

"Wow, they're really going at it," Navi said, transfixed on them.

Link nodded again, turning red from watching the display. He quickly shifted his eyes elsewhere when they began removing pieces of clothing and looked for a way to get off the pavilion without getting caught. He decided it would be best to jump away and duck behind another brush before anyone saw him. He stood up, hoping to the Goddesses that the roof wouldn't collapse under his weight. He crouched down, readying himself for the great bound. It was quite a distance away. He made a small grunt as his strong leg muscles propelled him forward. He hit the ground with a tumble and spastically dove behind the bush, paranoid that someone may have heard his rough landing.

Navi flew up beside the Hylian boy as he dusted himself off. She sighed. "You should be more careful. You could've hurt yourself," she scolded. Link giggled and suddenly darted forward again. She called to him in protest, ordering him to wait for her.

"I'm having _way _too much fun," Link whispered to his fairy-friend through an adorable, wide smile. "Who would've thought the gardens of Hyrule castle would be so heavily guarded and all the guards would be dumb and kissing each other?"

"Yeah. It makes you wonder how safe this place really is…" Navi responded.

"Let's go! We're almost there!" he said excitedly.

"There _where_? You just decided to come in this place. Do you know even know where you're going or what you're looking for?" she interrogated.

Link grinned. "Nope!" he responded eagerly. "But I've got a feeling it's close!"

Navi groaned. "Well wake me up when we get _there_!" and she zipped under his hat, causing it to nearly fall off the boy's head.

"Sure thing!" he told her.

He continued onward until he came to two more guards sitting still on a silver bench, their heads hung low. Link shot an awkward look their way, and then laughed. He couldn't believe it! They were _sleeping!_ Unbelievable! He stepped up to a snoring man and looked him over, waving a hand in front of his face. The soldier didn't move in the least.

The Hylian boy smiled and skipped along, leaving both of the guards behind. He had the sudden urge to sing as he happily bounced away and took a left turn. He stopped when he reached a part of the garden that didn't look like the others. The castle wall circled the space, with ornate gothic windows placed at equally measured distances. A small manmade river traveled along the edge of the wall and flowers of vibrant colors and scents filled the patch of green land.

Link gasped as he noticed a figure dressed in a long white dress at the other end of the flowerbeds peering inside one of the windows. Navi peaked out of Link's hat, and emerged once she saw the person in the distance. She fluttered her wings about, making a tiny jingling sound.

"Look!" she exclaimed. "It's a girl!"

"Imagine that!" Link retorted. "…What should I do?"

"I don't know! Talk to her I guess? But what if she squeals on us?"

The girl gasped and turned quickly, startled by the sudden voices. Link cringed, thinking that he was busted. He took a step back, preparing to bolt in the instance that she screamed. But instead, it looked like she short of smiled, holding her hands near her face. Link couldn't quite tell at this distance.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Is that a fairy? You must be a fairy-boy from the Forest!"

"A fairy-boy?" Link parroted. "How did know I was ga-?"

"She was talking about ME, Link!" Navi suddenly interrupted.

"Then…then you must have the Kokiri's Emerald!" that young, unnamed girl asked with great hope and expectation.

Link look puzzled for a moment. "Oh!" he responded. "You mean this shiny green rock?" he clarified, pulling out a brilliant, glimmering stone set in gold.

"Oh my gosh, that's it! Please, you must come over here!"

Link nodded and smiled. She seemed nice. He replaced the stone and sprinted across the gardens over the young girl, stopping a few paces in front of her.

"You're cute," she complimented. "What's your name?"

"My name? Well, it's -."

"Link, you say?" she said, cutting him off. "That's a nice name."

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" he asked.

"Oh, you know…" she laughed. "…I don't know."

They stared blankly at each other for a moment.

"I'm Princess Zelda," she told him, taking a graceful curtsy upon the introduction. "I've got a story to tell you. Care to listen?"

* * *

Navi fluttered around Link as they ascended the steps to Kakariko Village. "I guess we're going to Death Mountain, then, eh?"

END: PROLOGUE

**Author's Commentary:** I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I'm satisfied with how the first chapter has turned out. I made it short for a reason: I didn't feel like making an enormous time leap in one chapter. Not much plot development here. Only thing was the statue in the cave deal. That's basically why I wrote this chapter the way I did.

I decided to do something a little different with Navi in this fic, i.e. NOT bastardize her. I wanted to make her protective of Link, but not annoying. I'm tired of all the authors that make her some bitchy nuisance. She was Link's GUIDE, not babysitter.

I'm also trying to break away from the characterization a lot of other authors give the characters. Like Young Link for example. I've seen WAY to many stories where the author makes Young Link some serious, hardcore warrior with a cold, taciturn personality. I'd have to say that just because Link doesn't talk in the game, that doesn't make him a bad-ass. At that point he's TEN years old. Do you really think he'd be that mature and jaded with the life he lived? He grew up and was raised by CHILDREN. Honestly…

Same with Zelda. There have been too many yaoi fics where she's bastardized to be some irritating whore. Frankly, she's a PRINCESS. She'd never act like that. And secondly, she's Link's FRIEND. I think that they screw up her character to "get her out of the way" so that Link and Sheik or whoever the pairing may be is free to be together. But when it comes down to it, THEY'RE the author, and those two are gonna hook up whether Zelda's a whore or not. There's no point in royally F'ing people up when there's no reason or excuse to do so.

So don't expect what you read in all the other fics to be here. I do things my way. I'm just telling you guys how it's going to be so I don't repeatedly get messages like "Your characters are OOC."

I'm done ranting for now. I hope I didn't scare all of you away. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome.

PLEASE REVIEW!

And by the way, if anyone is interested in being my beta for this story then please feel free to let me know!

Follow the Untrue


	2. Become Lifeless

**Author's Commentary:** Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed! I got some wonderful comments. I'm back with Chapter 2. Just to warn you guys, there's going to be a lot of time skipping until I get to where I want to be. I'll do my best to keep things as easy to follow as possible.

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**StoryJunkie: **Thanks…. LOL. I thought about ending it right there. It would certainly achieve the purpose. I appreciate your input. Please do so again.

**The Mad Joker**: Well, you got your wish. You're reading more. Please review again. It will put a smile on my face. What? Don't I sound sincere?

**Kupow**: I like your name. It's catchy. Your compliments were very uplifting! Many thanks. As far as a beta goes, I would greatly appreciate your help. Just give me some manner of contacting you. Thank you so much! Please review again!

**Silence **

THE DARK SIDE OF A HERO

Chapter 1: Become Lifeless

Link dry heaved as he violently scrubbed at his tunic. The horrendous, putrid scent of Jabu-Jabu's innards stained his clothes, and now it lingered like some kind of persistent, disfiguring disease. He was nearing the decision of just buying another one with what money remained in his wallet. The rancid odor was too much for child's nose to bear. At this rate it seemed to be a permanent unfortunate condition. He had been madly rubbing away at the green garment for the past two hours since he had emerged from the disgusting guts of the fat fish lord.

He stopped for the moment, leaving the article of clothing floating in the water as he briskly retreated for fresh air. He waded through the waist-deep, crystal-clear waters towards the rock bed. This was not the manner Link wanted to spend his time at the fabled Zora's Domain. He gave a long, defeated groan as he emerged from the cavern lake. He looked down at himself. His green bikini-style briefs were soaked, too. He worried about chaffing, but he highly doubted cotton would do that.

A Zora that had been standing nearby, who had earlier escaped to the land areas of the aquatic haven to rid his nostrils of the powerful stench, stepped up to the boy and loomed over him.

"How's it comin', kid?" he asked in a gruff voice, his hands resting on his hips.

Link groaned again, collapsing to the ground on his back, limbs spread like a starfish. All that rough, repetitive motion was taking its toll on his tiny arms. "I don't think it'll ever come out," he admitted disappointedly. "And I really like that tunic, too. It was my favorite! Not to mention my only one! This really sucks… At this rate I'll wear the fabric down and rub a hole in it before the smell comes out!"

The fish-man could clearly see the Hylian boy's frustration and sadness written all over his face. He couldn't help but sympathize with the poor child. A lot of the Zora folk knew about this problem. The odor of Jabu-Jabu was a potent one, and nearly impossible to get out if it set into your clothes. Especially if one has been exposed to it for a prolonged period of time. Even the scales of a Zora who spent only a few seconds with him for the quick purpose of feeding returned smelling to high heaven.

"Ah, don't worry there, pal. You'll get it," the merman reassured, though he was hardly sincere.

Link frowned and nodded his head. He sat up and sighed, supporting his weight on his arms. He was sick of going in out of the water to scrub and rest. The elf couldn't count the number of times he had gone through this cycle already. He wanted to cry. Giant octopi, slimy tentacles and electric parasites he could handle easily, but when it came to laundry he was at a total loss.

"You should see if the shop owner's got anything that could help ya. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to lend a hand. We all owe you a lot you know. As overbearingly annoying, bratty and delusional as she is, Princess Ruto is the only heir to the Zora throne. I'm sure he'd do all he can to help get that helluva stench out of your precious Hylian clothes," the Zora man suggested, dripping with cynicism.

"Yeah…" Link sighed. "I might as well. I've tried everything else." Link stood up, sniffled and sadly walked away with a tear-jerking pout. The merman's heart sank, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Aw!" he exclaimed in the middle of awkward laughter as the boy walked to the Zora Shop. What a pitiful expression! It was adorable! The blonde hung his head as he walked between the torches of the shop entryway, passing through the door and up to vender's counter.

"Hey there, kiddo!" the retailer greeted with spunk. His tone suddenly changed when he caught sight of those big, blue eyes shining with a melancholy light. He immediately felt miserable for the poor boy, but that sour face was so cute he couldn't help but grin. "Aw! Why the long face, big guy?"

Link's bottom lip extended as he plopped his forehead over the counter. "My tunic is ruined…" he said solemnly.

"Ruined? What happened to it?" he asked curiously.

"It got Jabu-Jabu stink all over it…"

"Oh, wow. That sucks, dude. I guess you can't get it out?" he asked, though he already knew the answer to the question.

"No!" Link exclaimed, looking up at the vender with watery eyes. "I've tried everything I can but I can't get rid of it!"

"Why don't you just burn it and get a new one? I'll give it to ya dirt cheap, my man."

"I thought about that. But it's my favorite! I've had it for so long! I don't wanna get rid of it…" the Hylian boy confessed.

"Sentimental value, eh?" he concluded. Link nodded slowly. "Well, let's see if I got something back here that can help ya. I hear these life potions pack a powerful smell. Wanna try those?"

"I guess…"

"Here," the shop owner said, placing two small glass vials of syrupy red and green liquid on the countertop. Link reached out and took the red one in his hand, uncorking it. He wafted the smell to his face, and smiled at the pleasant scent. He looked at the retailer with renewed hope and vigor.

"This red one smells _really_ good!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Like a bundle of fresh apples! Do they taste as good as they smell?" he asked, eyeing the bottle carefully, marveled by the viscosity and the way it oozed from side to side when he titled the transparent container.

The Zora shrugged. "I don't know. I've never actually tried one. I hear that red one's got quite a zing to it, though."

"I'll try it," Link said. "It's better than nothing. Maybe it'll get rid of the smell. How much does it cost?"

"Ah, just take it," the retailer offered with a dismissive wave. "It's the least I can do to repay you for returning Princess Ruto safely to us. Even if she is a whiny little pain in the ass."

Link giggled. He nodded in complete agreement. The intestines of that big fish were hard enough to navigate without having to lug her deadweight around and having to put up with her constant stream of ridiculous complaints. She was heavy for such a little piece of meat. He hated to admit it to himself, but every time he tossed her somewhere he felt a certain spring of satisfaction. He thanked the vender profusely, and started walking back to his hallowed clothes with a brand new smile.

"Hey, kid!" the vender called out. Link looked over his shoulder and answered him politely. "That's some nice underwear you got there," the salesman said with a creepy kind of grin. The elfin child gasped and his cheeks flushed a bright, embarrassed red. The Zora man guffawed as Link hurriedly removed himself from the shop.

Link skipped back to his tunic, the pure water splashing all about him. He decided to take a whiff of the green potion before he began the little experiment. He secretly wished that it would smell better than the red one, because green was his favorite color. He made a small noise of intrigue as the scent filled his senses. It reminded him of fresh peppermint.

"That's not too bad. But I like the apple one the bestest," he declared to himself with poor grammar as he recapped the green liquid and uncapped the red again.

He poured the liquid onto his tunic, discarded the vial and started scrubbing again. His eyes glimmered with excitement as the liquid began lathering as he worked the material and concoction in with the clean water. The air around him began to smell like crisp, juicy fruits. It was a tremendous upgrade from the previous.

"Oooh… Bubbly!"

Much to his delight, it didn't take long at all before that putrid odor vanished from his clothes. Link shouted with glee and hugged his tunic, taking a deep breath of the new apple scent. He threw the garment over his head, his arms poking around trying to find the sleeves. He let out a deep, contented sigh of relief as the tunic fit over his body once more. The Hylian certainly felt a little less self-conscious now that he wasn't galumphing about in his distinguishing underclothes.

"Navi!" he called out into the cave, his voice echoing off the walls. "Naaaaviiii! You can come back now! I don't smell like shit anymore!" he happily announced.

Suddenly a blue light came speedily charging up to him from the direction of waterfall, stopping right in front of his nose, jingling wildly. "Link!" the fairy yelled, appalled. "Don't say that! It's vulgar!"

"What?" he replied innocently. "I was just repeating what you said I smelled like."

Navi grew upset and discomfited. "Yeah…well… DON'T!" she reprimanded sternly. She suddenly yelped in shock as Link yanked her out of the air and stuffed her in his oversized hat. It was like everything she told him went through one ear and out of the other.

"Let's go, silly Navi!" he ordered merrily as he put his hat back on his feathery blonde hair. "Back to the castle!" he cried out valiantly, and proceeded to leave the aquatic haven.

* * *

The green-skinned man lovingly stroked the cold, soft, grey cheek of his masterpiece. He giddily laughed with a sinister grin as he eyed the statue up and down, and then once more. Every last bit of the young man was absolutely radiant. He was perfect. Perfect! From the architecture of his literally statuesque physique, irresistible looks and soon-to-be engineered personality.

"My Goddessess…" the evil-eyed man awed. "He's amazing… I can't believe he's complete. Look at his eyes!" he shouted as he reached up, caressing the brows with his thumbs. "It was worth the wait! They're positively gorgeous! He's everything I could've imagined!"

He laughed again as he placed an arm around the naked statue's shoulders. His expression changed to one of morbid seriousness when he caught the faceless, robed shadows in his gaze. "You have all made your King very proud," he said commandingly.

They all simultaneously and silently bowed in deep reverence.

"I do believe that it is time to make our move against Hyrule," he said cryptically to himself. "Muster the Gerudo! Bring every able-bodied warrior you can!" he ordered. "Tell them to be ready to embark for Hyrule Castle in four days! Two of you will take care of this assignment, and I don't care who!"

"The rest of you will stay behind as we make arrangements for the final procedures here. I want NO mistakes! If any of you so much as _think_ about ruining by beautiful boy then I will _personally_ see to it that you spend the last week of your life under a dull cutting knife!"

"A new age is upon us all gentleman. I will reform with this weak world with my bare hands! I will make this country strong, prosperous and independent like it used to be! Let the ashes of mercy and compassion be the beacon of the new order! The age of Ganondorf: King of the Gerudos is upon us all!" he announced, filled with pride, ambition and dark ray of joy.

* * *

"Link, don't you think you should rest? You haven't slept a wink since we got out of JJ's belly. I worry for your health," Navi said to the boy as the passed the gate at Zora River, putting them back in the vast, open grasslands of Hyrule Field.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Link assured her, continuing to walk on.

"But it is a four days walk by foot to the castle!" she objected still.

"What are you complaining about? You'll be riding along under my hat the whole time," he retorted.

"Just take it easy, Link. I don't want you to overexert yourself and get hurt," she conceded.

"It's okay, Navi! I'll be fine. I'm the _chosen one_, remember?" he said playfully.

Link dove into the river, needing to cross it in order to get to the greater area of the field so that he could reach the road to the castle town. He never enjoyed trying to maneuver in the water wearing his sword and shield, as the weight opted to make him sink. It required him to swim at an awkward angle, making it much more challenging to put a decent amount of force behind his strokes. He emerged from the cold river waters, shaking like a dog to rid himself of the excess moisture. It wouldn't be long before the intense heat of the early summer sun dried him.

Hyrule was a very seasonal kingdom, experiencing the full blow of Mother Nature throughout the year. It's cruel, scorching summers and cold snap winters were hard to enough to brave through and still have enough food and clothing to spare for the other two seasons. The relentlessly wet climate of the fall and the humid, pollen polluted air of the spring were the easiest, but probably the most irritating on the senses. That was the time to plant crops early on, before the calling of summer came around again, followed with drought.

The blonde Hylian boy took off at a steady yet hurried pace once the dampness is his clothes staved. He had grown a sixth sense for efficiently spreading his energies for a long day's journey without the onset of fatigue or severe dehydration. A nice little trick that provided to be useful whenever he had to travel by foot, which was often. Link preferred staying active from the break of dawn 'til sunset, as his youthful stamina allowed him to do so. He learned to _never_ travel by night, and he learned this in a nightmarish manner. That was when the children of the undead emerged from their unholy and unmarked graves in the ground: the wretched Stalchildren.

The first the time the tiny elf laid eyes on those repulsive, vile things he did have nightmares about them for a night or two. They whey they walk, lopsided with their bones morbidly clanking about, mouths and joints twisted in unnatural manners. Their eyes were hollow yet still alive and glowing with a miserable, empty yellow. Bits of rotten, green and brown, maggot-eaten flesh dangled about: peeling…decomposing. You could smell them before they even crawled out of the dark. The boy had heard of many wanderers disappearing in the night, and now he knew why. Those lucky enough to be found usually had to be placed back together before funeral arrangements could be made…sown back piece by chewed and mangled piece.

They attempted to chase him down, but luckily the living are much more quick on their toes than the dead. He easily outran them, but unlike them his energy couldn't last forever, and there was no way he could run all night long. It wasn't until he started sprinting along the dirt road that they abruptly vanished, leaving him all alone once more. Link later discovered that they reacted to the sound of footsteps, seeing not with their eyes but with their ears. As long as he walked along the dirt his steps would be much too quiet for them pick up. Still, it was a risk he didn't take. If an incident occurred that forced him to leave the road he'd be doomed, which he why he only traveled during the daylight.

By morn of the second day, Link's thighs and calves were becoming noticeably sore. His will didn't allow him to ease up though, he had to hurry back to the fair Princess Zelda and return to the three enchanted stones to her care. Somewhere in the distant corner of his mind he wondered how much he could pawn them for. He'd probably be a wealthy man for the rest of his life. He knew that it was out of the question however. Even if he managed to find the raw nerve to do something like that the people to whom the jewels belonged would see his head impaled on a stake at the castle gates. They were sacred artifacts, and many died to keep them safe from the clutches of Ganondorf. Link was going to treat them as such. But what really perplexed him was how a man so ugly could have such power and influence on others.

He thought back to the first time he saw the Evil King through the window at the Hyrule Castle's courtyard: shaggy red hair, long nose, lanky build and thin, beady eyes. Not to mention his disreputable teeth. The Gerudo commander was unmistakably repulsive. It's a shame that the males of the desert dwellers weren't as attractive as the females. But seeing as how rare men were in their culture, it wasn't too much of a burden on the vain world. It's a good thing the man was born with power and connections, because otherwise he wouldn't have anything else with those looks.

But midday of the third day, Link's body was angrily crying out to him. He ached all over. He was almost afraid to fall asleep now, despite his exhaustion. At this rate he thought he would never wake up. It sounded like the same problem Navi had. It must've been nice to sleep under a hat all day, safe from the Sun's rays on a bed of angel-soft golden hair. The Hylian boy wiped a smear of sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his tunic as he jogged along.

Breathing was the key to his endurance - in through the nose, out through the mouth. Were it not for this his body would've given out from fatigue long ago. He had to stay focused on moving. As long as his mind was occupied with this one task it wouldn't notice the agony and strain his muscles were undergoing. Link always felt the urge to vomit when undergoing strenuous physical activity such as this, even though he had become highly conditioned and developed in the past few weeks. He discovered that if he simply didn't think about how much he wanted to quit then he could remain strong for greater periods of time.

But, by evening of the fourth day, he could barely stand to move on. He had been getting very little rest as of late for two reasons. The first being his body hurt to him too much to get comfortable, and the second was that if he wasn't thinking about how wiped he felt he was thinking about getting back to the castle and finally go back home to the forest and take a well-earned vacation. He wouldn't mind sleeping for seven years about now. He was running off sheer will power at this point. The castle was very close, and he figured he would in town before the Stalchildren appeared. He'd developed an advanced sense of time through his journeys, so it wasn't difficult to guess the time from the Sun's position as it slipped into the horizon.

Link thought about how it would soon be first morning light in Termina. Lucky bastards… Although he had never been to that country across the world, he thought it would be fun to visit at least once. It was supposed to be a lot like Hyrule. The Hylian eyed a group of unusually dark rain clouds, hovering over where the castle would be. Now he wanted to seek shelter even more badly to get out of what looked like a vicious thunderstorm. The elfin boy's nose could already smell the stale ozone lingering in the atmosphere.

Navi peeked out of Link's hat, then emerged and flew along side him. She gave her familiar jingle, indicating excitement over something.

"Look!" she said joyously. "The drawbridge to the castle town! We're so close! Isn't that great, Link?"

"Yeah…" he huffed, having no lung capacity to spare. "Sure… Terrific…"

His spirits dampened as the bottom fell out of the sky, and fat drops of cold rain began pummeling his face. He held his hands over his eyes so that he could keep his sight through the torrents. A clash of thunder and lightning boomed overhead, causing the fairy to retreat back under her precious hat-house.

"Can't get my wings wet!" came her excuse.

Link smiled as the large drawbridge began to descend, the clink and clatter of chains and creak of large wooden beams lowering to provide access across the mote. The sound of a horse gallop was quickly gaining in volume, and before the bridge completely leveled out so he could see and white horse came charging out of nowhere at Link. He gasped and quickly dashed out of the way, watching as the brilliant, bright white mare sped away. The steed was occupied by a tall, familiar-looking woman with grey hair and young girl.

It was already too far away to see their faces. The girl did a double-take as she passed by the boy dressed in green. With a single, sudden and panicked thought she pulled a oddly-shaped blue object from her gown and tossed it, demonstrating a remarkably good arm for a girl her age. It soared over Link's head and landed with a splash in the water. Link watched as it sank to the bottom of the shallow mote, and as he turned back to the horse and the young girl he found that they both were long gone.

The violent neigh of another horse startled Link. He turned with wide eyes and found a black, heavily armored animal with a detestable, green-skinned man sitting atop it. Its eyes were red while it reared back on its hind legs, and every time the animal breathed smoke seemed to jet out of its nose. The rider turned to Link with a positively_ hateful_ grimace.

"You there!" he yelled madly. "Boy! You must've seen a white horse pass by just now! Where did it go! **Tell me!"**

Link didn't respond. He fully recognized the man. He answered him by drawing his sword, shield held firmly in front of his chest. The man's eyes widened and narrowed at the same time, glowering with amused disdain.

"So…" he said, frighteningly calm. "You think you can protect them, do you? Do you know who I am you damned little brat? I am Ganondorf: King of the Gerudo! And now King of Hyrule! What hopes do you have against me?"

Link growled and charged him, brandishing his sword over his head with rage and valor.

"You _insolent_ child!" Ganondorf snapped and extended his palm. A flash of light sent Link careening back to the earth, a small stack of steam rising from the burned skin. Link screamed as the intense pain racked through his chest. A smoking hole had been seared through his clothes where the blast made contact, and the flesh beneath was red and black as if charred by a massive degree of heat. He hellishly intense sting sent him into a state of severe shock, disabling his movement.

Ganondorf merely grunted, gnarling his teeth and kicked his horse with his sharply spiked spurs. The horse bolted taking off in a direction with the hopes that they were trailing behind the white steed. Navi rushed to Link's side, beginning to panic at his total lack of responsiveness. His eyes are closed. He's barely breathing…

Link awoke a time later, how much later he couldn't say. All he knew was that his head had a slight ache, but a familiar sting in his chest made him wish he was still unconscious. Thought's of the Gerudo King quickly vanished, as the first thing to reenter his mind was the object the girl purposefully threw his way. He crawled over the mote, fighting back the pain. It hurt just to breathe. When the elf looked inside a small, blue object fell under his attention.

Without a second though about what could happen to him he lazily slid into the water, diving to the bottom. The liquid was soothing to the serious burn on his chest, abating the pain into something for more dull, distant and bearable. He emerged later, taking in a gasp of sweet, moist air, holding the object in his hand.

"What is that?" Navi asked, flying in for a closer examination of the relic. "An instrument? Some kind of flute…" she said.

"It's an ocarina…" Link corrected, with a wondrous, curious gleam in his sapphire eyes.

* * *

Link stepped through the ornate, gigantic stone door of the Temple of Time. He looked around the bare, empty room. A single, stained glass window hung high on a wall, shining what was left of the moonlight down onto a pedestal, which housed an unusual sort of blade. The Hylian had never seen a sword quite like that before. It had a beautiful appearance – superb craftsman. Almost so superb that it looked as if it couldn't have been forged by human hands.

His curiosity got the best of him again. He walks up a tiny set of stone stairs, looking at the pedestal. He wondered if could take the sword out? It would probably be took heavy to carry. It looked as if it was pretty much stuck, too. The elf doubted he had the strength to pull it out. Still, he jumped atop the pedestal, straddling the sword, gripping both of his small hands around the hilt. With a single grunt and tug the sword was yanked out the stone, and Link was engulfed in a brilliant, heavenly wave of light.

END CHAPTER 1: BECOME LIFELESS

**Author's Commentary: IT'S INTERESTING TO SEE HOW MANY HITS YOU GET AND HOW LITTLE REVIEWS STEM FROM IT. **Come on, peeps. It's not that hard. Just let me know what you think of my work so far. All it takes is one word and you'll have made my day.

The plot thickens next chapter, so you won't have to read any more drivel about running through fields and dangerous night traveling for endless amounts of time. I didn't want to make this chapter too short, so I filled it in with…stuff. I shouldn't have done that – quality over quantity. Not sure why I named the chapter that. I didn't proof the last part either. I was too anxious to getit up.

I'm listening to Delerium right now. I find that if I listen to Delerium or Nine Inch Nails when I write, I get things done faster. Now a lot of you are asking: Those guys? That's weird… Or: Who the heck is Delerium/ Nine Inch Nails? They're my favorite groups; that's who they are. And you should worship them, too. Trent Reznor is a rock god. If were really strange, I would marry him. Just cuz I like his music. But I'm not. So too bad for him.

…My boyfriend just walked in and told me to turn my music down. I told him to shut up and dance. Laughter ensued. We're an unlikely couple… I've got a pretty rough personality, so to speak. He's a lot nicer than me.

He's walking over now. He throws some strange candy at my face, so naturally I just eat it without checking for poison. I think it's a Jolly Rancher: cherry. That's my favorite. He wants to play Jak 3, now. I think he's beaten it about five times already. What an addict. He tells me to stop writing about him, but I'm apparently not listening. I wonder how he even knew I was writing about him? He tells me to quit it again, and makes a pouting face. Cute…and it usually works.

He reminds me of Shuichi from Gravitation, except no pink hair. Anybody ever seen/read Gravitation? But why am I comparing him to an Anime character? I don't understand myself. Do you?

He idly threatens to break my laptop cuz I'm "writing mean and bad things" about him. I tell him he sucks at life, and that if I wanted to embarrass him I would type things like, "he's walking around his underwear." Cuz he is. He's got a hot bod - he works out. More laughter ensues between us. I actually think he is embarrassed cuz I wrote that. He's actually looking over my shoulder right now as I type. I feel triumphant. I also feel a flick to my ear. It smarts.

I still haven't turned my music down yet. He's shooting random people on his game now. I am amused by the odd sounds they make, yet I sometimes worry that our relationship is affecting his sanity. Oh well, it's not like either of us are going anywhere… except crazy, of course.

Why am I narrating my life? This isn't my freakin' blog.

Be sure to review.

Follow the Untrue


	3. Human Clay

**Author's Commentary: **Chapter 3 is here. I know all of you are very excited. I can see it on your faces. Yes, that's right. I'm looking right at you. (cue the psycho music)

**Special Thanks**:

**Harpy Link234: **I saw your name and had an immediate de-ja-vous. Are you the same Harpy Link that has all those drawings on I've seen them. There are a few that I particularly like. Have I heard "The Hand That Feeds" yet? I own ALL the albums. I'm hopelessly addicted. They've amazed me from the beginning: definitely my favorite group of all time. Thank you so much for your input. I hope to hear from you again after you've read this chapter!

**berettaboy**: Wow, I can't believe you found me all the way over here. I'm glad you're here, though. It's good to see a familiar name. As far as the Prophet goes, I've got a roadblock in my head. I'm doing my best to punch through it, and I have updated, though it's still difficult to get those juices flowing again. Meanwhile, I hope that you continue to read this story, too. Please review. FTU welcomes you!

**StoryJunkie**: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I like it when people tell me I'm funny. It doesn't make me feel so boring. I don't even really know the reason behind me typing all that stuff between my BF and I, but it was fun. Oddly enough, he's playing Tekken 5 right now. We both kind of just sit around on the weekends. I was playing Devil May Cry 3, earlier. We both think Dante and Virgil are hot. He's always Jin Kazama when he plays Tekken 5. We both find him hot, too. Thank you very much for your review. I hope to see you again!

**kupow:** Thanks for the second review. And even more so for being my beta! That'll really help me out. I look forward to writing a great story with your help. Please continue to review. You have my eternal gratitude!

**neveralways: **I'm glad that we share similar views on a lot things. It makes me feel a sense of connection with my readers. I like them to know where I'm coming from. I appreciate your compliments, and both reviews! Please keep reviewing!

**Death Ickarous**: Snazzy name. At least you're honest about the laziness. Believe me, I can relate. Thank you, and please review again!

**Isaac's Girlfried**: Wow. Isaac must be important. I wonder how strange you'll think I am after reading this chapter? In any case, thank you for the wonderful review. I hope to hear from you again!

If I missed anyone, thanks to you as well!

**CHAPTER 2: Human Clay**

Ganondorf returned to the cave with an ominous smile playing across his face and a threatening look in his narrow eyes. The wraiths, those who inhabit the lost space, looked up without sight. The faceless shadows ceased what they were doing immediately, peering into the Evil King's direction. They stood utterly still, as if frozen, without so much as the movement of breathing. It wasn't necessary for them to breathe.

"The time has come…" the Gerudo spoke, though his voice had altered. It was deeper now, and much more menacing. He sounded nearly inhuman as he descended into the black cavern. "Which of you is the one with the gift of speech?" he questioned. His tone was purely monotonous, and apathetic. It was as if he no longer cared for emotion, like he had evolved beyond such things.

One of the robed figures took two silent steps forward, forcing himself to stand out even though he looked exactly like the others. His hands were held in front of himself, in prayer position, hidden by the large, flowing sleeves of his cloak. His shapeless head leaned forward, giving a fleeting bow.

Ganondorf brushed by it, glowering at the statue he had been obsessing over for the past five months. It was strange, he noticed, that he no longer felt the same excitement he had so many times before when he laid eyes upon it. He briefly pondered if his newly acquired abilities had something to do with it? He stroked his chin, a tattoo of three triangles in the shape of a pyramid branded into the flesh atop his hand. The triangle at the head of the pyramid was brighter in color than the others below it.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

The wraith did not bother to turn as he spoke. His voice was haunted - ethereal in tone and texture. It sounded like two people were speaking at once. One voice was at the proper conversational volume; the other a spine-chilling whisper that repeated exactly what the other said just a second later. It created an eerie echo.

"Everything has been properly prepared," it answered.

"Excellent," Ganondorf spoke. "We begin immediately. Now that the boy is trapped between worlds, we need not fear his interference any longer."

"I can only imagine how sad that must make you," the wraith spoke with sarcasm. "But I must remind you that the animation of the homunculus is the most dangerous and complex step in the entire process. In the all too common instance that something should go awry, it will lose its life…as well your own."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the king questioned.

"In order for something to be gained, something of equal value must first be given. This is the first rule of alchemy. To animate the homunculus, you must share your own life with it. Should the animation fail, you will die," it defined.

Ganondorf turned and glared at the apparition. "However, we shall not experience such difficulties shall we?"

The wraith showed no sign of intimidation or fear from the frightening expression across the Evil King's face. It walked over to a table, picking up a small, red stone. It shimmered under the endless candlelight in the cavern. "Things should proceed smoothly. It is only when we begin to synthesize and animate the heart component that we should be on alert for unwanted signs in energy flow and stability. Human Clay is a tricky substance. It is not to be toyed with. Dangerous… Yet it is of the highest quality for creating life forces as complex as these. This is by far the most advanced homunculus I will have ever created."

Ganondorf grunted, grinning at his own genius. It was his design after all. This homunculus, a life from created by human hands, would be human in every way. It would have feelings and thoughts of its own, it would move, walk and talk just like a real human, and it would be given the power of choice: its own free well. Of course, Ganondorf knew that if he gave the life all these wonderful gifts of freedom, it would have the power to turn against him. This is why he needed to rid himself of Link, so that he would have ample time to discipline, train and suppress it. He would need to incite fear and hatred into the monster, so that it would become the perfect and most obedient killing machine.

This would take time – years in fact. Seven years to be precise… He would teach it everything he knew of death, destruction and power. It would be incapable of feeling such weak emotions like compassion, mercy, and forgiveness. Especially the most heinous of all emotions: love. For months he had been waiting to finally bring it life. But he did not also have the necessary amount of strength to do so.

That is why he needed the Triforce of Power. An artifact so saturated with the potent, ancient and absolute powers of the Golden Goddess Din, that it would give him the ability to create life with his bare hands. The utter destruction and upset of society was just a nice perk in order to achieve what he wanted. Although his grand scheme was to eventually overturn the monarchy, his true goal was to obtain the holy triangle. The disruption of the world of today was easy with that object in his grasp.

"What is that red stone you hold in your hand there, ghost?" the Evil King questioned, this thoughts swayed to it.

"Oh this…?" the wraith asked. "Some useless trinket. It's called a Sorcerer's Stone," it explained. "Some idiot named Voldemort asked to have one made."

Ganondorf looked on at the petite, crimson gem with intrigue. "What powers does it possess?"

"Nothing, really," the wraith admitted. "It just has a fancy name. I don't know why he wanted one. Any alchemist knows they're a complete waste of time to create. I bet you could sell it on eBay for about five rupees, though," it said, and casually tossed it over its right shoulder. The sound of a small object shattering rang throughout the cavern.

The wraith began scouring the table he stood over, searching for something vitally important.

"What is it you are looking for?" Ganondorf asked, stepping up beside him and curiously eyeing the number of exotic items on the surface.

"Something vitally important," the shadow replied. It brushed a few items aside, scanning everything a few times. It picked up a small, silver object with an abstract shape and metallic luster. It growled and turned, addressing the many other shadows in the cave. "Damn it all!" it yelled. "I thought I told you to quit making this crap! We've no use for such nonsense! Who made this?" it interrogated.

All the wraiths pointed at each other.

"What is it?" Ganondorf questioned, quirking his eyebrow at all the fuss the specter was making.

"It's Orichalcum! It's used to make indestructible weapons and armor with untold power. It's the material the Master Sword was crafted with. Completely useless to us!" it yelled in annoyance, throwing the precious metal in a nearby cylinder-shaped wastebasket made of Kokiri wood.

"Hey!" the Gerudo exclaimed in protest. "I could use some of that!"

"Nonsense!" the wraith argued. "Now where is it?" it asked itself. It rummaged through several other objects. It finally picked up a flask full of yellowish liquid and examined it. "Nah… this ain't it. This is an Immortality Potion. It makes whoever drinks it impervious to any and all forms of attack."

Ganondorf's eyes grew wide and lit up with excitement and big, bright grin of joy spread across his face.

"Don't need that!" the wraith said as it cracked the glass container over the table, its contents spilling everywhere. "How about this?" it said. It made a raspberry and turned to the Evil King as soon as he recognized the item. "A _Philosopher's Stone_?" it said in a mocking tone. "Turns any piece of useless scrap metal into the purest gold? Who wants this outdated piece of shit?"

Ganondorf's jaw dropped as the creature crushed the gem between its hands. "Now what do we have here?" it asked as it grasped an oil lamp in its hands. "Oh I remember this thing!" it said happily. "It's a Magic Lamp! Give it a rub and a beautiful genie woman appears, granting you three of your heart's greatest desires! Have a look!" it explained, offering it to Ganondorf.

The Evil King's body began to tremble with exhilaration. Think of how much power he could attain! The wealth! The fame! The glory! Everything he could've ever wanted could be found right here in this simple oil lamp! He reached out, overwhelmed with happiness and started the rub the object.

"We modeled it after that old, far-fetched _Aladdin_ tale. That what was one of the most unbelievable stories I've ever heard! Everyone knows Arabian princesses don't really exist!

Ganondorf nearly chocked on the remark.

"It's been forever since we made that thing. It has to be expired by now," the wraith said, interrupting a comment the King was about to make as a young, vibrant woman began to emerge.

It yanked the lamp out of the tyrant's hands, whipped out a blowtorch and melted the lamp down to nothingness. The faint sound of a tiny woman screaming in agony could be heard as it did so. "Too bad you don't have a Philosopher's Stone, otherwise you could turn this scrap into gold! Eh? _Eh_?" it laughed, nudging a weeping Ganondorf with its elbow. "Talk about your cruel twist of irony!" It rummaged through more possessions again.

"Ah! Here it is!" the wraith exclaimed.

"Thank the Goddesses!" the wicked ruler praised with relief.

The fizz and crack of an aluminum can opening reached his ears, followed by the gulping of large amounts of fluid. "Ahhh!" the wraith sighed. "This stuff is GOOD! It's a soft drink we like to make around here. We call it the Fountain of Youth!" it said with a bit of a chuckle. "It tastes just like Dr. Pepper. Would you like some?" it asked, offering the beverage to the King of Thieves.

Ganondorf's eye twitched. "No, thank you…" he answered.

"Oh…" the wraith said, sounding surprised. "Well in that case, let's get to work on animating that homunculus!"

* * *

"We're ready…" the voice of the wraith said. "Are you prepared to begin, King of Thieves?" 

Ganondorf nodded, his hands itching with anticipation. All the alchemists had gathered in a perfectly symmetrical circle around the statue, each of them hanging their heads, hands positioned in a praying manner. They seemed to be focusing. The Evil King took one last look at his creation's lifeless form. He stroked it's cheek… this would be the last time he saw it like this. He made an effort to remember, although he didn't care for the last minute "drawings" they had marked on it.

The wraiths had demonstrated a certain amount of artistic drawing skills, taking a blood red paint and marking several Sanskrit emblems all over its body. Around the statue they had drawn a pentagram, filling it in with several other unusual symbols that the Gerudo dictator had not seen before. At the five corners of the diagram a tall, blazing torch had been placed. They, too, had ancient runes scribbled all over them.

"Remember," the wraith added. "Until the process is complete, your life will be linked with his. You understand the risks involved… We only await the final command to proceed."

A thick, swift hush befell the cave. The only sound was the crackle of fires around them, turning their clothes and Ganondorf's face into a lively, dancing orange. It's reflection in his eyes showed his innermost thoughts and intentions. He took a serene, quiet breath, taking a few small steps back. His face contorted with ambition. It was time…

"Let us begin…" he said.

A sudden breeze shot through the cave. It was gentle and cool. Ganondorf's crimson, velvet cape swayed, and he looked around with bewilderment. It wasn't possible for wind to reach this far underground. Several faint whispers followed it as the wraiths began speaking in a foreign tongue. The Gerudo's eyes narrowed. Where did they all acquire the ability to speak?

The torches around them erupted, spiraling skywards in a coil until they reached the roof. They arced, dancing like solar flares. The fire turned to a supernatural blue, and soon after felt very cold to the touch. The emblems scribed all over the statue began to shift and crawl as if they were projections of light and not permanent markings. The pentagram began to shine with a brilliant white, and the barely audible whispers grew into insanity driving murmurs.

"What is happening here?" the King questioned with alarm and demand.

The leading apparition suddenly appeared beside him, startling the green man. "We are synthesizing the flesh of the homunculus… It is the first step. Pure Light is needed for skin of this superb quality. This energy will take time to muster. We ask that you give your patience."

The pentagram's illumination grew in intensity, and the curtain of blue fire along the ceiling began to collect at a single point. It began to jut out from the ceiling as more and more heat collected, and before long a small orb appeared, wiggling like gelatin. One of the Sanskrit emblems that slid about on the statue began to glow green, distinguishing it from all the others, and peeled away from the hardened clay. It circled around the blazing sphere, and melded with it. A faint glow emanated, and then spread into a magnificent wave of the brightest, whitest light Ganondorf had ever seen.

The fires died down, the chants ceased, and the wind stopped. In place of the silence, a twinkling golden light remained. The King of Thieves looked on with awe. The leading wraith slowly approached it, wriggling its thin, cold hands out of its sleeves. It held out its hand, holding the light without touching it. It stepped over to the statue of the young Hylian man, and placed the light over its head.

It dissipated into the figure's skull, and immediately the sculpting of its hair flailed out, falling back down over the grey face in gorgeous, shimmering, thick midnight locks as soft as fine silk. Ganondorf made a sound of glee. It was happening! The light reappeared once more, only this in time in thin, vein-like extensions that branched over the statue like tree roots. Whenever the creeping tendrils grazed over a piece of the rock hard Human Clay, it left a much softer, smoother texture in its place that was the color of pale, healthy skin. The needle-thin extensions merged, and then the statue was no longer made of earth and stone, but of human flesh.

The creator's beady eyes widened in sheer, astounded joy and wonder. He slowly advanced toward it, reaching out his calloused hand to touch it. The wraith suddenly yelled violently in protest. The Evil King backed off, startled by the raging outburst.

"You must NEVER touch the homunculus until the animation is complete! That flesh is made of Pure Light, and it has not been sealed! Any impurities will cause it to dissipate!"

"What are you ranting about, fool?" Ganondorf seethed.

"Pure Light is the most sacred of all elements! It contains the power of all-creation - highly unstable! If ANYTHING with the **slightest** taint of evil in its heart touches it, it will founder! Until we have sealed that skin, you must not go near it! Otherwise, the homunculus will **fail**!"

Ganondorf grunted, giving a glower of disapproval. He took a look at his creation. Though its hair and flesh were complete, it still remained as stiff and silent as a statue. The eyes and mouth were still dead and remained as dull as ever. He grunted and stormed away.

The wraith leader did not show the slightest bit of care as he left. He turned to his brothers of nothingness. "We will begin the creation and refinement of the five senses, and move on to refining its gift of voice. Afterwards, we will synthesize the brain and its abilities of free will. Then we will finish with the heart, crafting its emotional capabilities and personality. We will follow our guidelines and blueprints **exactly**!"

* * *

The commanding wraith approached Ganondorf, who was waiting impatiently in his self-proclaimed throne. He had been watching the undead alchemists with growing fascination, a sense of pride filling him every time another part of his beloved artificial life form was completed. His attention shifted as the apparition closed the distance between them. It stopped several feet short of him, spoke its mind, and walked away. 

"We are synthesizing the heart. You are needed," it said quickly with superiority.

Ganondorf glowered at its manner of speech. He had never been addressed so informally in all his years! He had grown spoiled over his lifetime with the amount of undeserved respect and attention, and this thing's behavior was deemed unacceptable to him. What really made him fume was that he knew there was no way he could seek retribution for the transgressions. These ghosts were beyond this physical world, and even with his sacred and desecrated Triforce of Power, he couldn't touch them.

With rose to his feet with a humph, standing upright in all his grandeur, nose in the air as he proceeded towards the pentagram and the young Hylian boy. Its body was finished and polished to perfection, as well as its sense of smell, touch, voice, sight and hearing. It had not spoken yet, so no one knew what it sounded like except the wraiths who created it. Since they were mute themselves, it proved to be a bit of information impossible to gather until the teen spoke on his own.

Ganondorf was actually very surprised at how the eyes turned out. From the amount of time they took to create, he would've thought they would at least be of a normal Hylian color. Instead they ended up being a dark, sinister crimson. Like a ruby dipped in fresh blood. They were not all so evil looking despite their color however, as the glimmer they retained displayed a hint of subtle kindness and a gentle nature. The Evil King did not approve of that glimmer. He made it a mental priority to rid himself of the bothersome shine.

"When you connect with the homunculus be sure that you keep your energy output balanced with other wraiths. Incompetence with this will result in failure. Energies can be affected by emotions, so we will not tolerate your schoolboy excitement when you see the creation awakening, either. Make our jobs easier by doing yours."

"How _dare_ you speak to me so disrespectfully! I would tear your head from you shoulders were you not luckily enough to already be dead!" Ganondorf seethed.

"This is exactly what I mean. Out of control emotions such as that will bring this entire project crashing down. I could care less if you die during this animation. I do care, however, about failing. I am the best, and I will stay the best. It's how I stay in business, after all. I won't allow you to ruin my reputation," it quipped.

It walked to a table and picked up a submarine sandwich stockpiled with meats and vegetables. It took a humungous chomp out of the food, and offered it to the dictator. "Hungry?" it asked with a mouthful of bread.

"No!" Ganondorf raged, though he couldn't understand for the life of him how something without a face could eat and drink. He wasn't sure to think of this being as an elaborate joke or a gifted, scatterbrained alchemist.

"Very well. Let's begin. And don't ruin my reputation!" it reminded, spitting half-masticated bits of lunch on the Gerudo's cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he answered cynically, flicking away the soggy crumbs with disgust.

Ganondorf was instructed to stand in the center of the pentagram, juxtapose to the half-living creation.

"Now," the wraith started. "In order to use the Triforce of Power you must –"

"Yes, yes, I know!" the King interrupted with an aggravated tone. "Don't you think I know how to use my own body?"

"Well **excuse** me, bitch! Had I known you were an **expert** in this field I would've let you spent countless months building this crap yourself! Farore, you're like my **mother**! So impatient! You think you know everything! Why, you wouldn't recognize a Dragon Scale from your own ass! And another thing - !"

"Would you shut up! You're acting like _my_ mother!" the Gerudo yelled.

"Fine! Gosh, you don't have to be so mean about it!" the ghost pouted. "Let's just get this over with! Insufferable crouton!"

"That's _cretin_, you oaf! And how **dare** you, damn it!"

"Ah ah! Remember your emotions!"

"DAMN IT!"

"**DAMN IT**!" the alchemist mocked.

"**_DAMN IT!_**"

"Alright, let's get started," it said with a merry bounce, putting a little skip into its step. "We'll begin the incantation, and then I'll instruct you when to connect your life with the boy. Let's get this done quickly men. Proceed!"

The apparitions began their spectral chant once more, another breeze making its way into the cave. Again the flames turned to an unnatural blue, and began their spiraling reach towards the sky. And again, the pentagram began to shine. As the process continued more and more symbols had disappeared from the young man, turning to some form of energy that gave flesh or awareness to some other part or sense of the body. Only the final symbol remained.

It was the largest of them all, and seemed to be the most complex in its appearance. The emblem began crawling along the dead teenager's skin as the ghosts whispered. But something different happened this time around. This time the flames burst into a color black as the night, as did the pentagram. Ganondorf's eye quirked, looking about in suspicion.

"This is not like the others," he said.

"Caption Obvious…" the wraith said under his breath. "No it isn't. You instructed that the heart be made of the most concentrated Dark energy – the power of mass destruction. It is the dense collection of utter chaos – much like your brain. Although I must say you are making one contradiction of a human. I've never seen a being with more confusion."

"What do you mean?"

"Skin of Light for purity, beauty and a protective spirit. A mind of Fire for passion, anger and strength. Eyes of Water for depth, determination and steadiness. A voice of Wind for gentleness, balance and richness. And lastly, a heart of Darkness for madness, hate and jealousy. You're either very brilliant, very strong, or very insane. I cannot see how a being of these parameters can be controlled."

"I'll settle for the first two," the Evil King stated arrogantly. "He was created to be perfect. I've told you that many times."

"Perfect in the eyes of who?" the wraith questioned, turning to the Gerudo. "In any case, you must connect with it now. I'll make sure that all energy flows are kept in check. It all comes down to this. No foul ups."

"Same to you," the green-skinned man quipped with a snarl. He raised his hand, and focused his strengths. The tattoo on his hands began to glow faintly, and the more he concentrated the more he felt another presence forcing its way into its mind. It did not fight his consciousness for control, but rather welcomed it. It seemed to be begging, yearning for life. It pleaded Ganondorf for help. The Evil King accepted this presence, knowing it to be the young man standing before him.

"Pull back a little," the wraith said to another. "And you over there! Are you _trying_ to kill him! Put forth more effort! I will not lose this thing! I don't need _another_ wraith floating about this cave!"

Ganondorf was distracted for a moment by the overheard comment, but he soon felt the life in his mind fading, so he refocused. It returned strong as ever. The black fires overhead began to descend, and the emblem on the chest of the young man and the diagram below peeled away. The new Hylian king could feel the presence scratching and tearing in his skull, as if reaching out for the black heat. It felt as if it were going to punch through his head. He did his best to hold it back, but it was shockingly powerful.

"Keep it restrained," the wraith said, knowing exactly what the struggling expression on the Gerudo's face meant. "If you allow it to go out of your control it will lose its mind. **Literally**. Its consciousness will be obliterated. I was afraid you would have trouble keeping it at bay, you wanting the mind built with the element of Fire and all… I really hope it doesn't kill you. Luckily, it won't be too much longer."

The black fires and black symbols began to merge, forging a sparking orb. The wraith approached the sphere, once again taking it into his grasp without laying a finger upon it. He then approached Ganondorf, lifting it in front of his face.

"Behold," it said mystically. "The dark link to the creation of life. Once this is inserted, it will be finished, and it will be sealed. The life will be stabilized and permanent. If you would like to continue, please select _yes_. If not, select _try again later_."

"YES, I want to bloody continue!" Ganondorf screamed, but smirked through his battle with the life form. "Dark Link, eh? I like that."

The wraith then approached the young man, inserting the orb into the right side of its chest. "Let the consciousness go…" it said softly.

The red-headed man complied, unleashing the presence in his mind. He relaxed considerably as he felt it bolt out of his head and back towards the vacant shell of the Hylian. Not a moment later, the young man gasped loudly and fell straight onto his belly, his body starting to convulse violently.

The wraith held its hand into the air. "It's alive! **It's alive**!" it laughed maniacally. Ganondorf swore he heard the crack of lightning somewhere.

The young man let out a violent scream as it heart started in a rapid, panicked rhythm, an entire world of awareness and information overloading his senses all at once. He felt so cold…and empty. It did not know anything. Its mind was blank. The alertness of a fully-grown Hylian with the comprehension and knowledge of a newborn… It frightened him, but he did not know what he felt or why. On instinct he tried to move, but his muscles would not obey. He felt his lungs crying out for oxygen, but he did not recognize this need. He didn't realize his own natural ability to breathe yet.

He could see, but everything thing he saw was just another unexplainable mystery. He could hear, but the lack of knowledge about what he was hearing made him deaf. He could speak, but he didn't know how to use his voice or make the simplest sounds.

He began a violent stream of coughing, as if trying to expel something impure. Like his body was rejecting a part of him. This worried the wraith. It knew his body and mind were much too pure to accept the heart completely. The good energies did not recognize the strange evil, so it tried to destroy it. It was as if the boy had his own spectral autoimmune disease. If the boy's body did accept the heart before it eradicated itself, it would cause great contradictions in its alchemic structure. This worried the wraith even more.

Though the heart was the center for all of his emotional capabilities. The mind, the center for thought, would always be wary of it, and never completely relinquish control to it. His mind and heart would always remain separate, and never think or feel the same thing at once. That meant that even though Ganondorf would train him to be a cold-blooded, thoughtless, emotionless killing machine for the next seven years of its ageless life, it could turn on him at anytime in the blink of an eye, and there was absolutely nothing the Evil King could do to prevent it. And no matter how much he wished it, it would be impossible to jade or brainwash him. He could suppress things, but they would never disappear. With the added gift of free will… This boy was easily the most unpredictable, unstable and most dangerous thing on the planet.

It was simply to advanced… to complex… to human. The ghost began to have second thoughts. Perhaps it would be best for everyone, not just Ganondorf, if it killed him now. Should it choose to do so, it had best do it now when the newborn teenager was most vulnerable. He would learn and develop at exponential rates. By this time next week he will have already mastered everything a typical man his age would have the ability to do, and the maturity level of his mind and body would be equal as well. Inside just a few months he will have attained more knowledge and strength than most do in their entire lifetime. By the time seven years had gone by… He wouldn't have aged a day. The wraith didn't even want to imagine what kind of horrid powers an immortal like this would have acquired.

A homunculus is not born of natural means, so it does not age by natural means. If Ganondorf wanted it to grow older like he does, it would require him to bestow the blessing, and curse, of mortal aging. The Evil King suddenly stomped over to the hacking boy, startling the ghost out of his nervous musings. The Gerudo kicked him in the ribs, rolling him onto his back. He did not even realize what had happened, or why his sides hurt so badly.

Ganondorf reached down, grabbing him by the neck with brutal, crushing force. "Let this be your first memory, boy!" he seethed. "I am your owner! You will obey my every command without a thought! You are nothing compared to me! As a matter of fact, you are nothing at all! You are useless except for one thing: **murder**…"

He released the boy, letting him fall limp back onto the moist, stone floor and stormed away.

"You're a great father," the wraith spoke with disdain and disapproval.

"Silence! I will have no more of your disrespect! I am Ganondorf, King of Hyrule! You bow to me! And know this, tomorrow will be the beginning of the end! It will be the birth of my Dark Link, the perfect machine! Hyrule will be crushed under my iron fist!"

* * *

**Author's Commentary:** My most humble and deepest of apologies. I don't know what I was on when wrote that chapter. I just hope most of you found it humorous. Even though I found it ridiculous when I read back through it. Oh well, it accomplished its purpose.

I'm quite proud of my wraith guy though. I love picking on Ganon. I find my wraith to be quite hysterical. Every story needs a comic relief. Expect more of his sarcasm and genuis stupidity in chapters to come. I'm gonna go play my piano now. I miss its luscious wooden keys and lovely sounds. But they're only lovely when I play correctly...

Please remember to review! It makes me feel warm inside.

Follow the Untrue


	4. The Becoming

**Special Thanks:**

**Harpy Link 234**: I thought you were the one I saw at That's pretty cool. I guess that makes you kind of a celebrity, huh? I was actually thinking about putting some NIN in the story. I kid you not. I figured Dark Link should play an instrument, too. Like the "Gerudo Guitar" (which is nothing more than the Zelda version of a Spanish guitar – I'd have made it electric but it wouldn't fit the alleged time period) and he'd have a serious NIN addiction. Walkin' 'round playin' songs n' stuff. (lots of apostrophes there) What d'ya think? Thanks and review again! If you own the Downward Spiral, I think you'll enjoy the title to this chapter.

**InSaNiTy: **I have to hit that shift key to spell this name. Although I like that distorted look. Rock on for FMA, right? It's a good show. EVERYONE seemed to notice, which I am particularly proud of. That means everyone got my humor. Thank you so much, and review again! NOW! I mean, please.

**StoryJunkie**: Yeah, those damned spelling errors. I check it once, twice, three times (a lady) and still there's some stuff in there! Oh well. It could be worse. I've seen stories written by people who have the most atrocious grammar and spelling possible. It fills me with the emotion called "sadness." FMA all the way! Thanks again, and keep those reviews coming!

**Nanashi Sonzai**: Hello, Nanashi Sonzai. Thanks for reading my story and for the nice review! I hope to hear from you again!

**Blade Smith**: Thank you. I'm glad I could shine some light on a bleak evening. I appreciate your input and hope to hear from you again!

**OK – kun:** Well, thank you kindly. I hope to hear from you again, and be careful with the substance known as "sugar!"

**kupow: **Yo! Thank you for your compliments! I appreciate it. I hope I hear from you again!

**The Couch**: Hehe…funny name. (Serious sandwich) Thank you very much for you input. I hope to hear from you again soon!

**Isaac's Girlfriend**: Hi! Nice to hear from you again! I'm pleased that you enjoyed the humor. Some of it anyway. I'd like to keep getting reviews from you, so keep them coming and enjoy the story!

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord**: Dude…That name. How did you come up with that I wonder? Not that it matters. Mine is Follow the Untrue. That's just plain weird, even though its sounds cool. Thank you so much for TWO reviews! You're awesome! I hope to hear from you again!

**DarkLink107**: Is that your number? Did you come off an assembly line? I'm just pickin' at you. Anyway, I GREATLY appreciate your words. I'm so happy you're able to view things similar to me! And to tell you the truth, you did have me going. I thought you were gonna say I suck. Seriously! I can be a real sucker sometimes. I hope to hear from you again! Thanks!

**Revlofantasy:** What was I on? Well, nothing. Don't worry you'll get used to it. All that really matters is that you enjoy the story, and I take it you are. That's good news! Regardless, I hope that you review again! Just to let you know, this chapter's really twisted, too.

If forgot anyone, thanks to you as well!

**WARNING**: Lots of disturbing stuff in this chapter. i. e. abuse, angst, more foul language than usual, undead scary stuff and other rotten things. Just thought I'd let you know.

**CHAPTER 4: The Becoming**

"Has he awakened?" the wraith asked quietly to his brethren. They sluggishly turned up at their leader with their void, black faces and solemnly shook their heads. It stalked up to the stone altar the young man was lying prostrate upon. He had been covered with an old, thin blanket, the once white color faded with time.

He had been unconscious for the past four days, and his condition didn't seem to be improving. He hadn't moved an inch, and was still naked underneath. The wraith grabbed his wrist, feeling the faint pulse struggling to press on. He then placed his thin, bony index finger under his nose. He could hardly feel the air circulating through his lungs as his chest rose and fell so discreetly.

"He is still breathing. This is good," it said, pressing its hand softly to his forehead and palpating his temperate. "He's broken out into a cold sweat. The poor thing's had quite a shock. I imagine begin born at seventeen years of age would scare anyone," it sympathized, hiding its dead hand under the sleeves of its long hooded robe again. "Were any ribs broken?" it questioned, eyeing the bruising on his side from Ganondorf's earlier attack.

They wordlessly shook their heads once more. The wraith sighed hopelessly. "I think his body has finally come to terms with his heart. But I sense that it has been weakened to near death. He will need much time to recuperate."

It had one of its brothers pull back the sheet, and the leader eyed him carefully. "He really is perfect," he said admiringly. "It's such a shame that he'll be under the _care_ of someone like Ganondorf. So beautiful… What a waste." The wraith worked its hands out of its cloak again.

It pulled back the young, ebony-haired man's eyelids, looking for signs of irritation and the dilation of the pupils. It then placed its fingers just underneath his jaw, feeling for swelling of his thyroid glands. "Still no signs of illness. He's doing well considering the circumstances," it commented. It flicked his stomach, making a hollow thump. It listened carefully for any changes in the sounds. "I wish he were awake so I could check his reflexes."

It looked down, taking a look at the young man's crotch and made a sour face. "I don't think he'll have any hernias," it said quickly. "Cover him up," it ordered, and pulled the sleeves over its hands again.

"The real problem is with Ganondorf. He will consider the boy to be a worthless plaything, and not recognize him as a living creature with a soul of its own. For all the creative genius the exalted King has, he really is a big ol' dumbass. I feel so sorry for the kid. Ganondorf will force him to lead a life of suffering just so he can kill. Hell, I can kill and I don't need seven years of brutality."

It stroked the boy's face remorsefully. "Poor angel… He'll be so messed up. It'll take some kind of strong love to set him straight, if he should ever get so lucky. He sure as Hell won't be getting it from the Father of the Year. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was still alive. I may have to keep a close watch on him. He may have been designed by Ganondorf, but I brought him to life. He's my creation, too…"

* * *

"He has finally regained consciousness, oh, Great King of Large Noses," the wraith announced, with an exaggerated, profound bow, complete with a slow spin on his toes and a leg lift.

Ganondorf quirked his eyebrow at the queer dance routine, but nonetheless stood to his feet, grinning. "Finally," he said with a chuckle. After three weeks of lying in a coma, his precious thing finally opened its eyes.

The Gerudo marched swiftly through the cave and approached the boy, who was sitting upright on the stone altar and looking curiously about his surroundings. He was modestly holding the faded sheet above his chest with one hand and supporting his weight with the other. The red-haired man stopped in right in front, forcing the young man to look up at him with intrigue. Ganondorf crossed his arms, looming over him with dark, sinister eyes.

"Can you speak?" he questioned harshly.

The boy struggled, looking perplexed. He found himself able to understand the stranger, but forming words was very difficult. "Y…Y…" he stuttered. "Yes…" He seemed surprised at himself, not knowing he had the capability to make such odd noises in his throat.

"Good," the tyrant responded.

"Wh…wh-wh…where…am…?"

The green-fleshed brute snarled and delivered a vicious backhand onto his cheek. The Wraith Lord winced at the sickening crack. The boy yelped and fell onto his side, clenching his face and wondering why he felt so miserable. The sting caused water to fill his eyes.

"You will speak only when spoken to! Do you understand me?" Ganondorf yelled.

The boy spit out a red fluid, looking at it with intrigue. The taste in his mouth was awful, like someone shoved copper ore into this throat. He immediately associated it all with the terrible pain in his jaw. He looked back at the man who had struck him. He didn't know what it was to be abused, but the hurt put his instinctive defenses up.

"I asked you a question, maggot!" the king raged, and lifted his hand to strike again. The young Hylian man recognized the gesture and ducked under the fist, cowering as he covered his head. Ganondorf looked quite surprised by the evasion.

"You twit!" the Wraith Lord insulted. "He learns faster than you or I could imagine! Don't expect to try the same crap on him twice!"

"Silence you!" he seethed.

"Or what?" the wraith edged on. "Will you strike me, too? You should know by now that _mortals_ cannot lay a finger on me."

The creature walked up to the man, standing but a few inches away. "A warning, King of Hyrule. Anything you do or say, he will remember. It only takes one time. He can easily use whatever he has learned against you. So if you're smart, like I don't think you are, you'll watch your back. I wouldn't get used to beating him like that. If you keep it up, he _will_ kill you. And he'll do it without a second thought. It is, after all, what you designed him to do."

The Evil King just snarled, focusing on the trembling teen before him. His eyes narrowed and he smiled a foul, rotten smile. He viciously grabbed the Hylian's hair and jerked him to his feet, dragging him deeper into the cave while he whimpered and struggled.

* * *

"Go! Faster you worthless shit!" Ganondorf boomed, cracking a leather whip in his right hand.

Dark Link was on the verge of collapse. He had been jogging for nearly three consecutive hours, and his body couldn't handle anymore. His speed was faltering, he could barely focus, staggering occasionally. Still, his master vehemently commanded him to continue, and he had no choice but to obey lest he craved more punishment. Or "discipline" as he put it. He had to keep going, because his fear wouldn't let him stop.

Dark Link wasn't naïve or in denial, he knew was being abused. He had acquired a vast wisdom over the two short years that had passed. But he had nowhere else to run, because for the past two years he had seen nothing but this cave. He knew was imprisoned here, and if the only way to keep himself from being hurt again was to work himself to near-death, then so be it.

There had been times when had been beaten so violently that if his Master had continued he would have never recovered from the severe injuries. Like the time about six months when he took a heel to his side and two of his ribs broke, puncturing a lung. He received that punishment because he stumbled over a word when translating Hylian to Terminian. Ganondorf most likely would have continued had his, what he had come to secretly call "Gaurdian Spirit," hadn't walloped him over the head with a pan crusted with the remains of a cherry cobbler and used some agile thinking to mend the massive, mortal wound.

The Wraith couldn't count how many times he had to step in and _literally_ save Dark Link's life. The young man knew his master hated the ghost with a flaming passion, and if he had the power would've murdered him long ago. He was thankful that he didn't have that power, because were it not for the apparition's good intentions he would be dead himself. Dark Link wouldn't dare to even dream of telling anyone this, but everyone time the Wraith intervened and bashed Ganondorf in the face with some sort of blunt object, he wished it were him doing the bashing. He wasn't about to deny it: it he had any sort of connections with the outside world, he would kill the bastard and take off.

Every time he though about the life he lived he was filled with such rage, and even jealousy over those who had it better than him. What did he ever do to deserve all this pain and misery? He asked himself that question all the time. It was nearing the point where it plagued him constantly, and sometimes he would go on for hours feeling this anger, and having no place to vent it. So he kept it inside, watching and feeling day by day as it expanded and consumed. He knew it was taking control as well, and he hated his own awareness about these things.

Most people can't feel their personalities developing; changing their thoughts and actions. But he could. He could feel his wrath festering and multiplying like a deadly fungus, and when he was alone he wept as he felt his humanity slipping away. All of those wonderful things he could've felt, seen or experienced slipping away into the darkness, never to return. His mind and heart seemed to argue all the time, as if they were bitter ex-lovers. Part of him wanted to rip every living thing to shreds, and the other part told him to bear through it. It told him that there was something beautiful waiting out there for him. It was that part that was being eaten away.

"Why are you slowing down? You're not finished yet! Keep it moving!" Ganondorf boomed.

Dark Link tried to comply, but his muscles had nothing left to give. He stopped, breathing heavily, on the verge of vomiting, drenched in sweat. He hunched over and placed his hands on his knees. He was finished.

"Why you pathetic ingrate!" he heard his master shout, and he stormed over.

Dark Link didn't have any strength left, so he couldn't run. Even if he did, he would've been caught. There was nowhere to go. He already knew what was coming, and the anxiety made it worse. A tight snap and the sound of ripping flesh was what the ebony-haired teen heard before a great sting made his exhaustion look like a day at the carnival.

Ganondorf lashed him with his whip again, leaving horrid, red whelps on his back. After the third time, he kicked him to the floor and continued. Dark Link cried out whenever the whip left another cut in his skin. Through all the pain he could hear his master insulting him, and that was probably more anguishing than the crack of the leather. He morbidly wondered how many gashes he would leave, and how many sleepless nights would follow. Luckily, his skin couldn't scar. If it weren't for that, he wouldn't even be a complete being anymore. Suddenly he heard the dull resonance of metal and the grunt of his master falling to the ground cut through to his ears.

"Oops!" the Wraith said innocently. "Forgive me! I didn't see you beating that poor kid to a pulp there! I was just practicing my swing," it said, juggling a small iron pipe in his hands. "Gosh, that looks like it hurts like a bitch. Right in the arm! I can take your mind off that!" it growled, and whacked the Gerudo in the leg.

Ganondorf yelped and clenched his shin.

"Not thinkin' 'bout that arm anymore, are ya?" the Wraith asked him. "I've got a good mind to hit you again where the Sun don't shine. Hear what I'm sayin'?"

It walked over to Dark Link, who was cut so badly that he couldn't even lay in a position that brought him slight comfort. It tossed the pipe aside and reached down to held the boy to his feet. The poor, beaten man could hardly support himself, almost collapsing against the wraith.

"Nayru almighty…" it whispered in horror at the long, bloody and numerous gashes all over his upper torso. "Can you walk?"

"I'll manage," Dark Link answered strongly, a quiet, twisted and insane rage behind his ruby eyes.

"Very well… Come with me. You need medical attention. Some of these cuts are horrendous," he stated.

Ganondorf wobbled back to his feet. "Don't think you're done for the day! You still have martial arts training! And sword practice! And music lessons! And don't forget dance and _origami_! Tomorrow you'll be doing _twice_ as much!" he screamed.

He growled in frustration as the wraith took Dark Link away. "Damn it all! I can't get anything done with that damned dead thing constantly interfering! That creature needed to be punished for his weakness! And I would've gotten away with it too! If it weren't for that meddling wraith!"

* * *

"Happy fourth birthday, Dark Link," Ganondorf said sinisterly. "I'm going to take you someplace very special today. I just know you'll love it."

Dark Link glared at him suspiciously. He didn't like that tone of secrecy and scheming in his voice. Still, he followed as his master brushed past him, growing more apprehensive with every step. The Gerudo King had been in a strange mood all day, almost as if he were happy with something. Dark Link could feel something desperately out of place here. He wondered what exactly this special place entailed.

"Now… Where we're headed is awfully far away," he said with a sickening sweetness. "All the way across the kingdom in fact, far to the east. We'll need to teleport there. I know you've teleported before, but there's nothing to worry about. There's nothing to it."

Dark Link's eyebrow quirked. "You mean… I get to leave the cave?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I really get to leave the cave?" he asked with intensely building excitement. "I get to see the outside world?"

"Well, the only part we're going anyway…" Ganondorf corrected.

"When do we leave?" he asked with grin, already forgetting his troubled mind and the strange mood the Evil King was in.

"Right now!" the wicked sorcerer replied, and in a flash a purple light surrounded them.

Dark Link suddenly felt very disoriented, and as his brain reminded itself of what was going on he looked around to check for the source of the light. He quickly discovered they were no longer in the dreary, black spaces of the cave. Before he got a chance to get a better look at his surroundings his felt his arm being violently tugged.

He was dragged down a long flight of stairs and into a small open space littered with dozens of torches. A giant cement platform in the shape of a pentagon in the exact center of the room, and upon further investigation Dark Link noticed a large symbol was painted in grey on it.

"This is the seal of Darkness…" the young man stated as he knelt down and brushed his fingertips over the stone. "Master… I sense great evil here. So many angry spirits…coming from inside that corridor. What is this place?"

"It's been here for thousands of years, ever since the Age of the Golden Goddesses and the beginning of time. Scholars have come to call it the Shadow Temple."

"The Shadow Temple… I've read about such a place. It's been referred to as the House of the Dead many times. It was once used as a massive dungeon where innocents were tortured and executed in the names of demons long before the time of Kings. Now it is a place where the souls of people who were unjustly killed flock here. Including the wretched spirits of murderers, thieves, rapists and other dishonorable dead. Of all places in Hyrule, this is considered to the most unholy. I've read so many horrifying tales of this place."

"Very good," Ganondorf stated, mildly impressed by his knowledge of the place.

He turned and looked over at Ganondorf with a fearful face. "Master, why did you bring me here?"

"I thought I would show what it looks like on the inside," he said with a foul grin.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Dark Link said morbidly.

"Oh come now! I'm the most powerful man in the world! What ghost would dare touch me?" the Gerudo boasted. "Come, let's go inside!" he said and hauled the young man to his feet by the neck, forcing him to walk through the corridor.

The floor changed from dry, brown earth to ancient, grey bricks of stone. It clapped under Dark Link's bare feet. He looked about, cringing at the green mold festering on the walls. He quickly averted his gaze when a smear of ages-old blood came into his sight. Though it must've been stained there centuries ago, it still looked wet…

They took a sharp right, and Ganondorf came to a halt as a large gap stood before them. Dark Link wearily peered over the edge. The pit went on forever. It was so dark. He couldn't see a floor in sight. He took a few shaky steps away from the edge.

Ganondorf chuckled, amused by his fear. "Yes. You don't want to fall in there. You won't ever stop…" he warned cryptically. "We'll need to be extra careful in here. There are many bottomless things such as this, and the floors aren't always what they seem."

"Yes…I've read about that. The large concentration of spirits have warped the architecture of this place. Walls are present where there shouldn't be, and what you think may be a door could just be an illusion that the spirits have placed in front of you. Nothing is real here… Images… Trickery…"

"You are a smart one," Ganondorf commented. "What say we cross this, hm?" he said suggestively.

Dark Link felt a tug and gasped as his body was lifted into the air. He and the Evil King levitated over the pit. He would only be lying if he said he wasn't terrified while traveling over the void at he mercy of his master's magic. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't dropped in.

They landed on the other side of the gap, with a strange wall blocking their path. The sculpture of a skeleton with wings reaching towards the sky was carved into it. It was a disturbing work of art. As Dark Link stepped towards it, a faint whisper echoed in his pointed ears.

This is the last barrier… Beyond here… There is no turning back… 

Dark Link averted his gaze in all directions, looking over his shoulders in a paranoid gesture.

"What is that? Who's there?" he called.

_This is the last barrier… _the whisper repeated.

"Where are you?" Dark Link called again.

"There's no one there…" Ganondorf answered nonchalantly. "Tis only the wounded remains of someone who couldn't let go of life. But he isn't the only one who lingers here… Thousand of more have taken residence here as well."

Dark Link felt queasiness in his stomach. The obscene amount of evil present here caused his heightened senses to overload, making it harm for him to focus or keep his thoughts from being muffled. Ganondorf walked up the wall with carving and stepped through it, his figure disappearing into stone.

The Hylian gasped. This must be one of the illusions those books had told him about.

The raging force of Ganondorf's order to follow ripped him from his musings, and he hesitantly passed through the wall. His body naturally tensed, curling up even, and his steps were slow and filled with dread. Perhaps his visit here wouldn't be as mortifying and scary if he couldn't feel it every time a tortured soul past by him unseen.

He was in another room, this one very vast. A stone statue of a demonic bird was erected atop a pedestal in the center of the room. The floor around it was different than the other spots in the room, circular in shape instead of rectangular. It seemed as if that area on the floor was built to move. At one end of the room, a number of walls similar to the one he just passed were placed, and at the other end was another vast gap, this one much larger than the other. At the opposite side of that gap was a doorway in the shape of a monster with its mouth agape, its tongue acting as the solid walking surface.

Dark Link approached the statue, but as he did his ears rang and his mind flipped in his skull. He clenched his ears and dropped to his knees, struggling against the sinister presence around him. He released the long breath he had been holding when it passed a few second later.

"Let's leave here…" he panted. "I don't like it here. I can't stand it. There's just too many…"

He looked back at his master, but was terrified to see he was no longer there.

"Master?" he called out, but when there was no response he began to panic. "Master?" he shouted again, but still no answer. He began to lose it. There was no way back! He couldn't cross the pit at the entrance by himself.

"Master! Farore, no! Please! MASTER!" he screamed frantically.

A maniacal laughter echoed throughout the entirety of the room, coming from all directions at once. "I'm glad you don't like it. Perhaps the next three years of solitude in this place will finally turn you into the man I want you to be!"

"What? What are you saying? Master!"

The laughter faded, and Dark Link was alone. The young teen looked around with wide terrified eyes as the spirits swarmed him.

They mocked…

They screamed…

They insulted….

Threatened…

Cried…

Pleaded…

Upside-down laughter… All at once. A millions lifetimes of pain all at once. Straight into his mind.

And though Dark Link was alone, now he would never be.

**Author's Commentary**: DUN DUN DUUUUN! I know you all love cliffhanges.

Dude… Dude, dude! Dude! DUDE! 525 hits 25 reviews. DOES NOT COMPUTE! What's wrong with you people? I need love to survive! I'm gonna go weep in the Corner of Solitude.

… Tis a smaller version of Superman's Fortress of Solitude…

Stop looking at me!

Where's my Jon when you need him? I'll tell ya. At WORK that's where he is! I wish he got off the same time I did. And not just at work. BA-ZING! (For those of you wondering, that was a joke) Nobody takes the time to review anymore. It makes me want a hug. And yes, I'll keep bitching about it until 525 hits 525 reviews.

In any case, I'm so happy about all the positive feedback I've been getting! And stop calling me weird or strange, etc. guys. Seriously. I'm aware of that.

Allow me to apologize in advance for the violent nature of this chapter, as well as all the "naughty" language. I'm really not satisfied with the end product, in fact I hate it cuz it doesn't measure up to the previous ones, but I couldn't put it off anymore. This will probably be the harshest chapter in the story. I just wanted to depict a miserable existence for our beloved Dark Link so that we can all understand where he's coming from. Don't expect anymore snuff from me.

Again, don't mind the spelling and grammar errors. I do my best but they're always there.

We'll getting back to the original Link next chapter, and finally things will start to heat up when they meet, so no more waiting for the good stuff. It'll get happy again.

Okay, too much rambling…

I'm so bored now…

One hour till Jon comes home… Hold your breath!

Follow the Untrue


	5. Lamentation

**Special Thanks:**

**StoryJunkie**: Ah, my sweet little Junkie. You're right. They DID look at it. I guess I should be thankful for that. I'm so glad you liked my Ganondorf bashing! However, I was even more surprise that you didn't say anything about the dark nature of the chapter. It was relieving, actually. So thanks for that. In fact, SPECIAL THANKS. I look forward to hearing from you again! Later friend – FTU

**berettaboy**: In all seriousness – calm down. You can't rush art. Regardless, it is nice that you're still reading! I hope that you continue.

**night – emerald**: One of the best writers? That's so nice of you! That review was fun to read. It put a smile on my face! Hilarious comment at the end there! But for future references, it's "sir", not "ma'am." Surprised? Yeah, me too. I greatly look forward to hearing from you again!

**The Couch**: Long story, eh? As you can see, I'm a fan of them! Hehehe. Yeah, the Wraith is a bad-ass. Thank you for your review, see you later!

**DarkLink107**: I'm with you! straps AK-47 around shoulder HAHA! Yes, I love to bash Ganondorf with things. Unfortunately, Mr. Wraith won't be back for a little while, but we haven't seen the end of him. Sorry, it had to end sometime. Hopefully this will sustain you for a while. I hope to hear from you again!

**Ice Dragon3**: Hey, sweet! An Ice Dragon! With a real number of authenticity! It's great to meet you, and I welcome you to my wonderful world of unpaid literature. Your compliments are very uplifting, and I apologize for the many errors. I'm a terrible proofreader. I can only beg forgiveness. I hope to hear from you again!

**Isaac's Girlfriend**: LMAO. Guts ripped out with a pencil? Good one. I figured the whole "horrendous mental and physical abuse" thing would be a lot, so of course I had to have the wraith lighten the situation with an iron pipe. Keep coming back to see me!

**Harpy Link234:** DUDE! FAN ART? That'd be AWESOME! I love your works: they're so cute! I really don't know what the drawing would be of, though. I guess I'll just leave that up to you. Thank you so much! Hehe…Darky. I just may have to use that. I look forward to hearing from you again!

**Darth Ickarous: **I hope you don't sustain brain damage. I 100 agree with you on the "authors forgetting about their stories" bit. It really irks me when they do that. Not only are they hurting their reputation and reliability, but it's their responsibility to finish. There are people who enjoy them, and how people could just up and abandon them like that is beyond me. I promise I'll do everything I can not to let you down! Please review again!

**InSaNiTy**: WOW! FOUR REVIEWS! I am astounded. In fact, I'm so astounded, that I can't of anything to say. Thank you so much! Keep 'em coming!

**Lucifel-san**: YES, the cliffhanger! It keeps people coming back. It's good to see a new face…or in this case, name…around here. I hope to hear from you again. Thank you and welcome to the story!

**O.O**: …? How do you pronounce that? In any case, it's good to see a new face. I hope you continue to read the story, and I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

**CyborgAngel22**: Thank you very much for all the props you gave me! I made the Wraith up myself. Isn't that groovy? I look forward to hearing from you again!

**kupow: **Great to hear from you! Yes, poor DL. But we'll not fret, Link Link will take care of him. I look forward to seeing you again.

**pryanima: **I saw your fanart collection. Not that I'm partial to women, for sure, but some of your stuff is pretty sexy! I'd love for you to do some work for my fic. I appreciate your input, and look forward to hearing from you again!

**Razzy-boy109: **You're a man of few words. In any case, thank you for the reviews. I look forward to hearing from you again!

**KendoSakuyamon:** Yeah, a castle does fall on his head. Don't you ever wonder why Ganon is the same is every game but Link is always a descendant of the original? How many times do you have to kill a guy before he dies? I am SO anxious for the Twilight Princess. It looks absolutely spectacular. I can taste it… Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you again.

**Pyntee**: You know, I guess it really never really crossed my mind. It's up to you whether you want DL to be naked or not, since I didn't cover it. Thank you for the input; I hope to hear from you again soon!

**Kaori-desu**: I'm glad that you are enjoying the differences that I'm applying into this work. It's pretty much why I wrote it. Everyone seems to think that everything has to be a certain way, and too many things nowadays are insincere and lacking creativity and ingenuity. I'm sick of "the norm" and "mainstream." Everyone is doing the same thing, and history tells us that only those who were different were remembered. I could go on forever about this, but you're probably more interested in the fic anyway. Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you again!

**NOOnE**: Why, thank you! I hope you send more of those compliments my way.

**Runzu:** Thank you very much for your compliments. I don't know, but those made me feel especially proud of my writing. I really hope to hear from you again, so you better show up!

**Link-So-Hot:** I like the penname. Why, what lengthy reviews you have! Don't worry, I enjoy long ones. They tend to be more like conversations than "Hey, I like your story. Update soon." I appreciate that! You seem like the kind of fan that I can get along very well with. Review again!

**Chapter 5: Lamentation**

The light was brilliant…so filling. With it came incomprehensible joy and complete serenity: a calmness and unity of life that he had never felt before. It brought the peace he had been yearning for since he began. Finally, he could rest… There was nothing to worry about as the time slowly passed through Hyrule. This light, these nurturing presences, they would care for him while he was away. They would make sure everything turned out right. That everything would be as it should.

As the long awaited sleep of sweet, sweet dreams gently washed over him, his eyelids grew much too heavy. Out of the light he could see the delicate, gorgeous figures of three young women approaching him. His deep blue eyes closed on the endless white paradise before he could see their faces. As they faded from his sight a divinely beautiful woman with floating brunette hair clothed in a long, flowing pastel green gown extended her arms to him, as if offering the world in her palm. He couldn't tell what she was holding before he drifted away, but its golden color was magnificent.

In that brief moment a sheer, dominating will poured over his flesh. He felt so powerful now. His heart was so strong. He felt as if he could do anything; his fears being eradicated by a courage no words could describe. He had never felt so alive or so unstoppable. The feeling stayed with him as he slept on forever with a weary, contented smile on his lips…

When he came to, the first thing that plagued his thoughts was how different everything felt. Everything looked so much smaller than before, and his body felt completely unfamiliar, weighted somehow, like it wasn't his own. The mild, drowsy euphoria of the light was the last thing he remembered as he blinked the weariness out of his eyes. His vision was still too fuzzy to see anything around him, so he settled for sitting up and supporting himself on his right arm while his other hand wiped at his face.

He yawned widely, and the voice that escaped his throat caused him to freeze. He sat there for a moment, wondering if perhaps his elfin ears were just playing tricks on his mind. His sight focused more and more, he began to notice certain changes his body had undergone. For instance, the hand that wiped his nose was much larger now, and much stronger and masculine in its shape and texture. He turned it back and forth, thinking perhaps he was still dreaming. He curled his fingers into a fist - it felt so real.

The stranger's hand as well as the lean forearm it was attached to was clothed in a thick, brown gauntlet made of fine, rich leather. It was a snug fit, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. It soon dawned on him that he had transformed drastically. When were his legs so long? When where his features so defined, and why where his shoulders so much more broad?

His waist still remained thin, and all the muscles he had developed when he was younger still seemed to be stuck to him. Except now he could see they were much bulkier, adding definite, distinguishing and strong male characteristics to his slender, _adult_-like body. An overwhelming bewilderment toppled over him as he glanced himself over.

Those were not his arms. Those were not his legs. Not his chest, not his stomach nor his face. Not his back or buttocks. Those were not his feet, and that was _definitely_ not the crotch he remembered so well. And since when did he wear tights? Only grown-ups wore tights. He certainly wasn't of that age yet. Right? Quite honestly, he didn't know anymore. Surely he couldn't have slept so long that his body would undergo these drastic developments and he not be aware of it!

He began to take in his surroundings. He certainly knew that he wasn't in the Temple of Time anymore. He could tell that at first glance. The walls seemed to go on forever, reaching towards Heaven and Hell with no end in sight. They moved amongst themselves, and blue lights fired everywhere. The lights, no wider than a string of yarn, intersected each other's paths and lastly soared upwards. It was like a sparking waterfall cascading backwards, towards the clouds.

The platform he stood upon was suspended by nothing, built in the absolute middle of nowhere. It was made of marble it seemed, though it was still a dull grey, much like that of cement. Three golden triangles were tattooed in it, no doubt the symbol of the sacred Triforce. This symbol was strictly prohibited to use only on blessed lands, which meant he was someplace that people considered to be holy. Around said pentagon-shaped platform sat six small circles, all an equal distance away from where he stood, as well as from each other.

Upon the circles were several unusual symbols that the young man had never laid eyes upon before. They consisted of oblong circles set in various, ornate patterns. He could only ponder what they signified. He rose to his feet, wobbling. He had never supported this amount of weight before, and he seemed to stand up for miles. He was undoubtedly tall, and this confused him. He silently wondered why he felt like a giant.

A small blue light slowly rolled out of his hat. The thing seemed so lazy that even the attempt to continue existing was a burden.

"Nn? What's with all the commotion? Are we there yet? Just five more minutes, I promise," it quietly spoke in a petite, feminine voice that was drunk with tiredness, its words carelessly slurring.

The light whined and rolled back under the hat, motionless once more.

The young man's eyes drifted upwards, as if trying to look at the top of his head and get a glimpse of what was rustling around up there. He could felt its every move, the little bugger shooting off all the nerves in his sensitive, golden hairs. The twinkling ball jostled his long, green hat, and the Hylian was forced to realign it on his cranium to keep it from falling. The Goddesses forbid that anyone caught sight of the hat-hair he'd been developing since he was a toddler. He vaguely remembered a certain little, blue fairy that enjoyed sipping her afternoon tea in her self-proclaimed loft under his cap.

He slowly reached up his new, gargantuan arm and poked the ball twice. It made a small jingling sound every time it was disturbed. Suddenly, it groaned with outright agitation, and flew out of his hat as if fired from a cannon. It wings were fluttering so rapidly it looked like it had more than one set, and it glared left and right in rapid succession.

"Damn that Jehova's witness!" she shouted with irritation, clearly half-asleep as she fumed. "Won't give me one moment's rest!" she grumbled, floating back towards her lovely green apartment.

The boy's eyes grew wide with joy, and he threw his new, melodic voice. A soothing, ensnaring tenor.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. "The Jolly Green Giant!"

She began frantically rushing back and forth, uselessly going nowhere as she dashed about in small circles, yelling for help. The young man shook his head vehemently and held up his hands, waving them about.

"No! No!" he protested. "It's me, Link!"

"No you're not!" she argued, rushing into his face and causing him to go cross-eyed. "Link is a sweet, innocent little boy with humungous eyes and no pants! You're a tall, strong, fully-grown Hylian possessing a strangely erotic, effeminate beauty! _With_ pants!"

"I know! Isn't it great? It's not so breezy anymore…though I don't know where I got them. Can you wear underwear with tights?" he asked, turning over his shoulder and looking at his backside.

"Who are you? Where's Link? Where am I and what is the meaning of life?" she interrogated.

"Only problem is I have to stay in great shape so my butt doesn't jut out. You can't wear tights and have any sort of body fat… It's just not possible, really," he went on, engrossed in his own musings.

He looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes. "And where are my shoes? Did somebody steal my friggin' _shoes_? I swear: the bastards better not have taken my earrings… Oh, good. Still there," he said with relief as he fondled the jewelry.

"What's this?" Navi whispered quietly, her glow blanching slightly. "He hasn't heard a word I said… By the fires of Din! It _is_ Link!" she exclaimed. "Link!" the fairy addressed him. "What_ happened_ to you? Did you hit puberty while napping? My _Goddesses_ that set in fast!"

"I guess so… Just listen to my voice! I sound _hot_!" he said giddily.

Navi eyed him strangely. "But, wow! You've gotten so tall! And you look so much older! Just how long were we asleep?"

_Seven years…_ responded an ethereal voice from afar.

Link glared past Navi and found a plump, elderly man dressed in a superb priest's robe. He stood on one of the many circles around the central platform, atop the one with the yellowish symbol. In his hand he was holding a shining gold medallion.

* * *

The Hylian teen shoved the small, silver key into the hole. He growled in frustration when the rust caused it to lodge itself in the door, rendering it unable to move. He clenched his teeth and fought back a tremendous string of obscene words and jiggled it. When it remained unyielding to his attempts, he grabbed it with both hands and gave it one mighty tug, grunting as his muscles strained. He even went so far as to place his thick, leather greaves against the door and use his feet as extra leverage.

He gave a sob that was a cross between exhaustion and frustration, giving up on it. He closed his eyes and pressed his back against the wooden door, slowly sliding down in shameful defeat. A rusty, iron key had bested the Hero of Time. He buried his face into his hands and raked his nails over his skin in anger. It was all the little things that went wrong that made this entire journey seem hopeless and an utter waste of time. It was the phantoms dashing in and out of paintings on horseback, and trying to smash a flame-throwing dragon's skull with a hammer that were supposed to give him the most difficult times! Not the insignificant keys!

"I hate this place," he stated simply, as if it were the most common knowledge in the world. "I hate this _place_! I hate this _key_! I hate this fuckin' _door_! And what the fuck is up with all this damn **water**?" he seethed, jumping to his toes in the blink of an eye and giving said door a deadly introduction to his heel. "I just wanna go back home! I wanna go home and get away from all this crap!"

The swordsman turned to face his floating, blue companion, glaring at her. "I have been soaking wet for the past five hours. I have not eaten in two days. I have not slept in four. Do you even _know_ how cold I am right now? Do you even _realize_ that we're stuck fifty feet under a damn lake in a flooded room with a key that doesn't even _work_? How can a key _not_ work? It's a _key_, for Goddesses' sake! It has the simplest job in the world: unlock the stupid door! DAMN IT! I give up. I just give up. Let's go. Let's go right now and forget this whole, stupid thing! Let's just walk out! 'Cause I'm done! I'm **done**!"

The elf choked back his tears of frustration, his fists so tight that his knuckles were pale as the moon. His teeth were bared, and once again he chose to replace words with a feral growl.

"Link, calm down," Navi said soothingly. "Don't talk like that. Just give your mind a break. Sheik told us the Water Temple would be the most challenging of all. Relax for a bit. You're always pushing yourself so hard."

The little winged creature landed softly on Link's shoulder. She sighed sympathetically. "Look, I know it's taxing. But do you really think _I'm_ enjoying this? I hate this as much as you do! But what you have to keep in mind is that we're fighting for a greater cause. Thousands of people are counting on you, Link. What will they think when you tell them that you let the Evil King conquer the world because a tiny, little key in the Water Temple was being stubborn?"

Navi was dumbfounded by Link's difference in personality. For the past two months she had been trying to cope with the fact that Link really had grown up. A hardened warrior with the heart of a lion had replaced the careless, jovial young boy. It was true that he was still himself: still as caring, courageous and gentle as he was before. But now he was infinitely deeper. Somewhere along the line, between the raging hormones, the stress of being destined the save the universe and the constant burden of aggressive foes and long travel, the Young Link had disappeared.

He was so silent now, never speaking unless he had something trying on his mind or to vent his anger like this. His gorgeous blue eyes were always so hard and serious, almost obsessive, in his obligated duties to the Sages. The smiles that always seemed to grace his face were few and far between. Thankfully, he was still able to find the goodness in everything, and usually make the best of bad situations. The ability to accept setbacks and his previous laid back attitude had vanished however, and when it was time to get to work he was unbearably uptight and irritable. Off the battlefront he was as pleasant and easy-going as ever, but it didn't follow him when he unsheathed the Master Sword.

Although Navi was grateful, because his more focused, mature approaches allowed them to finish things with great efficiency, she missed the times when they would just sit down and relax when things got to be too much. Link no longer saw the reason behind giving his mind a break, because every second they wasted was another second that Ganondorf was sitting on his bloody throne. She worried for his physical well-being, but even more so for his _mental_ health. He just kept willingly building up the stress and turmoil, and at this rate she feared a nervous breakdown on his behalf.

What made matters worse was that Link was completely aware of how his health had been miserably declining as of late. And what aggravated him the most was that, despite his pathetic and hectic situations, he still felt too overworked to do anything about it. It was that sense of helplessness, and the lack of control over his life that truly drained the once endless energy from him. If only he could find some way to ease the burdens on his body and his heart… The means did not matter: whether it was through something or even someone. All he craved now was a sense of peace, and the completion of the hole in his life. The same hole where love, fun and the normal antics of a teenager should have been: all the things that had been pushed away and replaced by death, demons, destruction and many other devilish things.

"Now, why don't we take a deep breath and try again?" Navi said with uplifting optimism. The sort of tone that assured you that your attempts would never be in vain.

Link took said breath, closed his eyes and focused himself. He sniffled and swiped away the saline water in his eyes and rose to the challenge once again. He pulled his back off of the door, turned to it, and took the jammed key in his hand. With a calmed, hopeful stroke he twisted the object, and the now obedient key joyously succumbed to his will. The click of the unlocking, iron mechanism was heavenly music to the elf's ears. The impenetrable bars that gated the door rapidly lifted, and finally Link could proceed into the next room.

The Hylian hero wasted no time, plunging into the area as soon as the allotted space was provided. He looked around with fascination at the sheer unexpected appearance of this room. In fact, it didn't have any characteristics of being a room at all. It looked as though he had somehow stepped outside, onto a foggy, shallow, flooded plain. The water was icy cold, not like the mild water of the Temple. Luckily, his leather greaves were solid when it came to being waterproof.

The ground below him felt hard, like rock. The entire room was filled with a chilled fog, and it misted against his face, making him shiver. He looked about, and saw there was no ceiling. Instead there was strange sky overhead. It looked rainy, possessing many shades of light and dull gray. But a serene color of blue was somehow mixed into it: like darkness with the promise of beautiful light.

What intrigued him the most was a large, dead tree standing alone and isolated in the center of the field. His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion as he slowly approached the giant, bare tree. The bark was rough, yet still very healthy. As much as Link wanted there to be, nothing was out of the ordinary here. He shrugged his shoulders and turned, walking back to the way he came with the thought of perhaps he had overlooked something.

Just as he neared his point of entry, the familiar and quite clear sound of weeping reached his ears. He turned around in a flash, startled by it. His face grew large with shock and sympathy. Although he couldn't see the eyes of the young boy, his could see his silhouette slumped over against the trunk of the tree. He was sitting on his rear, submersed in the freezing water. His head was turned to the left, as if looking for something, or maybe even listening. He sat so still, the only movement coming from his chest as he cried.

Link backtracked, and could see more and more of him through the thick fog the closer he drew. It wasn't long before he was kneeling down at his right side. The other boy, who seemed exactly the same age as Link, wasn't even aware of his presence. He continued to cry weakly, but audibly, still gazing out into the empty distance with searching eyes, as if waiting for somebody to come walking through and scoop him up.

He was pale, with a sickly look about him, but his hair was such a rich black that it put the darkest night to shame. The colors were so pure they seemed almost unreal - perfected. His head was turned, so Link still couldn't see his full face, but he wore a black tunic and white tights identical in style to his own. In fact, the more he stared, the more similarities he found between them. The length and style of his locks, the point and earrings in his ears, his build and height, the clothes he wore…

"Hey…" Link asked softly. "Are you alright? How did you get down here?"

The boy started shaking his head as tears fell down his cheek. "Why…?" he sobbed. "…Come back… Why won't you come back…?" he asked to the emptiness. He choked on his words, with signs of him starting to cry with greater intensity. But suddenly he stopped, his breathing nearly ceasing, his eyes growing cold with fear.

"Can you hear me? What's the matter?" Link asked, and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

The teen started weeping again, and shaking his head. "No…no…" he repeated. "Go away… Leave me alone…" he sobbed.

"What? But why?" Link asked, taken aback. "I'm just trying to help you."

"What do you want from me?" he whispered.

"Nothing…" Link said bewildered, his heart going out to the obviously disoriented man.

"Please… Just leave me alone… I can't help you… Stop screaming at me! There's nothing I can do… Just go away… Go away!"

It was at that moment Link realized the boy wasn't speaking to him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he shouted in the void. "What do you want from me? _Why?_ Why me? I hate you! _All_ of you! Just SHUT UP! Shut up… Shut up… Please…"

"Hey… Hey!" Link called out, speaking no louder than a whisper, grabbing the boy's shoulders and giving him a firm shake.

The boy gasped and turned his head, snapped out of his trance. Link was taken aback by the hurt and desperate look in the most gorgeous crimson eyes he had ever seen. In all his travels he had never seen eyes of such a strange and wonderful hue. The dark-haired boy stared at him blankly, like he didn't believe what his vision told him. Through his wet rubies a glimmer of joy revealed itself, and the slightest smile graced his pink lips.

Link jumped back as the stranger's hand bolted to his face, awkwardly taking a handful of his golden hair. His movements were shaky and inexperienced, as if he had never touched another person before, but his fingers were so soft. Despite his obviously worked body that looked as if it could emerge unscathed from a collision with a speeding wagon, he still appeared so frail, ready to break under the slightest contact. It was odd to Link that his skin would be so smooth and gentle when it was clear the young man had been through intense physical ordeals. The more this stranger was under his gaze, the more the blonde hero found himself using the word "perfect."

"Are you…real?" the ebony-haired teen whispered with awe, his quivering hands gracing over Link's face.

"Yes," the Hero of Time responded gently, taking the boy's hands in his own and slowly peeling them away from his cheeks. "I'm real."

The young man began laughing. It was a troubled laugh, some of his chuckles turning into sobs. His mouth switched between a glorious grin and an angst-filled frown as he celebrated and wept over the first contact with something living he'd had in the past three years. He hung his head and took a few, weary pants. All of his severe emotions had drained him.

"What's your name?" Link asked.

"My name…" he breathed. "My name…" - he seemed to be struggling with the subject - "I… don't have one."

"No name?" Link repeated. "Come on, everyone has a name. Can you not remember?"

"No," he shook his head sternly. "I don't have a name. I never did."

"No name, huh? Well then, how did you get here?"

"How did I get here? I've always been here… How did _you_ get here?" the boy answered with another question. "Wait… Wait, wait… Here? Where is here? This isn't… How _did_ I get here? Where am I?" he asked, the sounds of panic rising in his voice.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Just relax," Link calmed, nipping the spreading worry in the bud. "It looks like you've suffered memory loss. It's nothing to worry about. At least not right now. Right now we have to get you out of here," the Hylian swordsman said, reaching out for the boy.

He tensed at the approaching contact. "Who are you? I don't know you."

"Don't worry," Link said with a small smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that. I just want to help."

The boy looked confused for a moment, then he grinned bitterly and shook his head, laughing at himself.

"I know what this is… Yes… You think you can fool me again don't you? You can't be real! Any moment I'll wake up to find another nightmare staring me in the face. You're just more torture! Another ghost! Something put inside my head to make me think that I'm finally free! Well screw you! I've already learned! I've learned you can never escape the darkness… It's everywhere… It'll grab you, and once it does, it doesn't let go! Now matter how much you want it to… You're just another piece to the sick game they play with me…"

"That who plays? I don't know what you mean."

"_Them_! The devils! They delight in my agony… And once again they're toying with me… this time in the form of a… a beautiful… WHAT DO YOU CARE? GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Whoa! Look, just stay calm! Listen, I don't know what you've been through, but I can assure you that I'm as real as can be," he said, and extended his hand. "I'm not here to do anything that will hurt you. I promise. Don't be afraid of me… Now, just come with me and we'll find someway out of this place."

Link offered his hand again. The man was still hesitant, still very frightened. Even so, he accepted the offer, and used what little strength he had combined with Link's to raise to his feet.

"Do you not have a name, too? Like me?" the teen asked.

Link shook his head, shooting him a sardonic smile. "No, I have a name."

"Oh…" he replied, sounding disappointed. "What is it?"

"Link."

"Link…?" he parroted. "Link…" he repeated, the name striking him as oddly familiar. Something told him it was very significant, and he struggled to unravel why he felt this way. "Link… Link, Link… _LINK_?" he suddenly exclaimed, the stress rising significantly in his voice.

"Yes, that right," said person commented, noticing a dark change in the lost man's red eyes as he grasped his hand. It was an unsure, defensive grip, his instincts not taking a liking to the tone and sudden alteration in attitude.

"Link," the ebony-haired man growled, his eyes shrinking in rage and baring his teeth.

The first blow was so unexpected that the Hylian hero couldn't react to the next two. He staggered backwards and clenched his bruised jaw. His blue eyes glazed with rage and he glared back at the pale teen, his teeth grinding against each other.

"What are you - !" he tried to question, but quickly cut himself off as he evaded another swing. The other boy was screaming madly as he assaulted him. Navi squealed and took cover elsewhere.

This boy was unbelievably fast, so much so that Link was having trouble keeping up with him. What was more surprising was his strength: nearly inhuman. Even with the added padding of his gauntlets and his own muscles, Link's arms were hurting from the very few attacks he had fended off. The Hylian knew in that very moment that it would not come down to a match of brute strength or speed, but of wits. He had to find this boy's weakness and exploit it before the situation grew desperate.

He undid the straps on his shield and tossed the heavy piece of metal aside. He needed to lose any deadweight to make himself lighter on his feet. The pale boy in black darted at him. He footwork was so rapid and feathery that it almost looked like he was running on the surrounding water. Link made his fists and lifted his hands, focusing on the unexpected enemy.

The nameless foe's strikes were disciplined and precise. He followed through with his blows, knowing exactly when to snap his punches for extra power. His movements flowed together. They were graceful, practiced… It was obvious to Link that he had massive amounts of advanced, professional training in combat.

The blonde blocked two attacks, his forearms stinging. His fists were like steel. Link delivered a straight jab, but with a quick adjustment of the head his enemy was able to avoid it and return with another strike of his own. The fist connected with Link's nose, and as he staggered back his foe attempted to finish him with a heavy kick to his chest. In a swift reaction Link hammered the boy's foot back to the ground with his heel before the he could even lift his leg. The dark-haired teen looked shocked, wondering if perhaps he underestimated his opponent.

In the brief moment of confusion Link dotted the foe's eye with his knuckles. With an insane yell the boy held his hands out to his sides, and out of nowhere a black fog collected in his right palm, forming the shape of a sword. The blade took solid form, appearing identical in size and shape to the Master Sword.

"What sorcery is this?" Link asked as he spat blood.

The boy in black rushed at Link, wielding his sword in a foreign manner. His stances and the fundamentals behind his attacks signified Gerudo, but there was something about the way he executed his movements that screamed of techniques borrowed from lands further east. Link swiftly unsheathed his own blade, brandishing it with his left hand.

Their swords collided, and the clash and sparks of metal echoed in the space. The blonde parried the sword and planted his foot into his enemy's gut with a quick spin. The pale teen didn't show the slightest signs of pain, and slashed back horizontally. The blonde elf managed to block it. His opponent lunged forward, swinging low. Link jumped over the sharp edge and swung his blade down on his enemy's head. In an impressive feat of agility, his black opponent dove into a front split and blocked that attack as well.

They seemed to be equally matched. Link was growing agitated. There had to be something about this man that he could use to his advantage. He had no time to think as he was charged again. They clashed high, and then low, and high again. Lastly, Link thrust his weapon.

The elf's eyes widened in complete alarm, even amazement at his enemy's next move: he bent over backwards, ducking under his sword in a back flip. Somehow, he ended up _standing_ on the edge of his blade. With a smug smirk the teen in the black tunic cut Link across his left arm, causing him to yelp and drop his weapon.

His enemy closed in for the kill with a final thrust, but in an act of sheer genius a Link revealed his Hookshot and launched the spearhead. The dark elf was barely able to avoid it, and in his surprise Link was able to wrap the chain around his wrist and wrench the weapon from his grip. Link now held his enemy's sword in his hand, pointing the edge right at the boy's neck.

He had won.

The dark elf didn't seem disappointed, or angry, or embarrassed at his defeat. He simply glared at Link, his red eyes so full of bloodlust and empty hate. He didn't say anything. He appeared so hollow…a shell. All he wanted to do was kill. Although his eyes read rage, Link could see beyond it, and realized it was just…nothing. For untold reasons a swelling surge of pity welled up in his heart.

"I'll give you two options," the blonde said calmly, heaving in time with his wicked friend in black. "One: you surrender and walk away…"

There was a deadly stillness.

"…And two?" the other breathed.

"Option two… Is something that I'm hoping I won't have to do…"

"What? You're just going to let me go?" he questioned, seeming bewildered.

"I'm giving you the chance… Please take it," Link commanded. He lowered the weapon, and even offered it back to his enemy.

The Dark Link's eyes narrowed further in suspicion. "…Why?"

"You'd rather die?"

The boy in black reached out and reclaimed his weapon. "So…you're just going to let me go? Just like that?"

"Yes… Just go. I'll do the same."

With confusion and awe in his eyes, the Dark Link hung his head in defeat and slowly turned away from Link, taking his merciful and shameful retreat. Link's eyes were hard as he watched the beautiful enemy proceed to the door from where he entered, and then he headed off into the opposite direction.

As they grew further apart, the cold water turned to mist and then dissipated into the air. The bleak sky disappeared and was replaced with imprisoning walls, and the Temple once again looked like a temple. As Dark Link reached his point of exit, he turned back with sorrowful eyes and watched Link vanish into the next room.

He felt regret. Not because of his loss, but because he didn't thank him. There was a longing from within that he had never experienced before. He didn't want that to be it. He wanted to run back and say something. _Anything._ He wanted… more…

He could almost feel himself cry as he continued onward.

**Author's Commentary:** That's it! It finally came! Sorry dudes, but now that school has started up again I'm afraid that updates probably won't come as often. PROBABLY. I'll do my best to get out chapters as quick as I can.

MAJOR KUDOS GUYS! I had so many reviews! I was ecstatic; you should've seen me! Though, it's probably better that you didn't… Jonny – poo was frightened. But don't tell him that I called him that. (cuz I know you will)

School is a snap, and even thought the homework isn't hard it's very time consuming. Added with the time I put into work… I've still got plenty of free time, I just don't spend enough of it writing. Still, it was nice having the EXTRA free time when school was still out.

And that's pretty much how things are running right now.

I hope to see ALL of you again for the next installment!

Follow the Untrue


	6. Serenity Untouched

**Author's Commentary:** Hello, boys and girls. I'm your substitute teacher for today. According to our daily plans, it's story time. So let's all gather 'round the carpet. Remember to sit it a nice, tight circle with your legs in "criss-cross applesauce." Whatever the fuck that means. Yo' stupid-ass teacha' wrote it down on the schedule. Today we'll be reading gay love stories. Isn't Kindergarten fun? (bright smile) You all look so precious today. Especially you, with the strangely shaped head. Oh, I could chop you up with my new Pampered Chef knife set and stir-fry your young, tender meat with vegetables and bake the leftovers with a homemade crust at 350 to make a lovely Prepubescent Pie! (cheery laugh) But that's enough for now, children. Let's begin story time… (opens book)

(children are mortified)

_**Chapter 6: Serenity Untouched**_

"The water is rising… The evil is vanishing from the Lake. Link! You did it!" Sheik rejoiced to himself.

Not a moment later the benevolent Sheikah laid eyes upon the sage's light: a glorious column of illumination that eased its beloved hero back to the earth. Link's weighted feet touched the ground with the gentleness and grace of a delicate flower, and the path to the gates of Heaven vanished once more, ever so elusive to far too many. His once luxurious Zora tunic had been ripped to shreds, now nothing more than a common rag. His hefty iron boots were showing the beginning stages of rust, his face was filthy, his body was scorned and wounded by Ganondorf's minions, his hair was matted, and his eyes were red and longing for extended sleep.

He gave a tired, weakened smile when he laid sight upon Sheik, his enigmatic companion. He could tell by the colors on the horizon that dawn was just around the corner, and the sun would shine down on a victorious day for Lake Hylia. Once again the world's hero had proven himself in the name of the goddesses and the destiny they chose for him.

"Welcome back, Link. You're looking well," Sheik said in his whispery, flowing voice. A sarcastic smirk was hidden behind his mask and piercing, sardonic eyes.

Link shook his head and gave a weary chuckle.

"…How was it?" the mystic asked.

Link sighed, not even wanting to remember. "Terrible… The worst yet. I never want to do something like that again," he answered, sluggishly stepping over to edge of the small island and watching the water level slowly rise.

"But you did it. That's what counts," Sheik retorted, looking over his shoulder as Link walked by him and sat on the edge of the small patch of land. "Did anything particularly interesting happen?"

"No… not really. Well, actually… Now that I think about… I did meet a boy down there…"

"What's that? A boy you say? In the temple?" Sheik said, firing off his questions with increasing intrigue.

"Well…he wasn't really a _boy_. He was my age."

"And what was this person doing down there? Not exactly a place where one normally goes."

"I don't really know… Trying to kill me, I think," the blonde Elf answered honestly, his exhaustion making him sound very casual about the events.

"Really? Another of Ganondorf's lackeys?" Sheik asked and turned to face Link, the first light of day shining on his face. "It shouldn't be anything that unusual then."

"I guess so. But he didn't seem like just another mindless cohort. He was different…"

"Different, you say? How so?"

"I don't know… He was just…_different._ Amazing…"

"Amazing? Have you been drinking the salt water?" Sheik inquired, the slightest trace of worried wonder in his tone.

Link laughed at himself. "I know it sounds strange. Now that I'm here…I can't even be sure he was real."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know… There was something about him… They way he moved… He was so graceful, so focused… He had an incredible body. And I'm talking _incredible_. I've never seen a man with a build as…_perfected_ as that. And he was beautiful… gorgeous even… At the risk of sounding narcissistic, he sort of looked like me."

Sheik's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and he circled around Link, watching his lost expression as he described the young man. His bright blue eyes were staring out into the deepening lake, but his vision was somewhere in the back of his mind, thinking of this boy. His expression was vacant and dreamy, lacking any sign of logic or coherent thought.

"Long, ebony locks…" the Hero of Time continued in his trance. "Pale skin… Deep and smooth voice… And his eyes… I've never such eyes. Even in all his rage they were so calm, so steady. Like water. Like endless, crimson water…"

Sheik suddenly guffawed, rudely jolting Link out of his daze. "Are you sure his primary goal wasn't to hypnotize you with these watery eyes?" he laughed.

Link smiled back. "Yes, I know… It's childish of me to say such things. I just can't help myself, though. He was so beautiful, Sheik… He was perfect."

"Link," Sheik said sympathetically. "Perfect people just don't exist. It's a theological and scientific impossibility. Such a man could simply never be. You must've been dreaming."

The blonde turned to face Sheik, staring him dead in the eyes. "Then perhaps you could tell me where I got these battle wounds?" he asked, his voice almost violent and demanding.

Sheik nodded, acknowledging Link's feelings. He decided to let the subject pass lest he anger his friend. "In any case, you did an excellent job in dealing with the evil once again. Unfortunately, to be perfectly honest with you, I have no idea where to find the last two sages. For now, head back Kakariko. I'll rendezvous with you there, and hopefully we will be able to acquire some information from the locals. It's farfetched, but it's the best we have for now."

"Alright then," Link affirmed. "Hey, Sheik, I was wondering if maybe - ?"

The sharp pop of a Deku nut being violently cracked apart signaled the mystic's departure. Link quickly covered his eyes to protect himself from the blinding flash of light caused by the energies released. The Sheikah man was nowhere in sight when he reopened his eyes, having expertly vanished in an instant. Suddenly there was a splash in the water nearby. The blonde quickly turned, yet saw nothing but the unsettled liquid taking its natural form once again.

"Perhaps next time, then?" Link said to himself.

Just then, a bronze, tarnished plaque sitting on the edge of island caught his eye. He read it to himself, and looked towards the Sun barely peeking over the world's edge.

"Shoot an arrow at the Sun, eh?"

* * *

Link watched the lake gradually grow smaller and smaller as his exquisite steed trotted along the unmarked trails headed towards Lon Lon Ranch. By horse it would be a three day trip, and from there just another day until he was standing before the gates of Kakariko. Little by little he could feel just how exhausted he really was, and little by little it was catching up with him. He was too afraid to stop and rest however, having the haunting and paranoid feeling that somebody was following him. It would be a difficult task, seeing as these fields were wide and trees scarce, but he did not doubt the magic some of his nemesis' underlings possessed. 

Every now and then his keen ears would pick up the sound of footsteps that did not belong to Epona or himself, but every time he scanned his surroundings he saw nothing. He pushed himself onward, his horse's hooves clicking along the ground. The constant bouncing on the saddle was beginning to make him sore, but he convinced himself to move further still, because he could still occasionally pick up on those shadowy footsteps.

Eventually he began to believe that it was his exhausted mind playing tricks on him, but that lingering doubt still made press on for fear of being ambushed in the night. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his eyelids half-open. It eventually got the point that it was just Epona moving on her own without any guidance from her rider. Link dozed off for a moment, nearly slipping from his mount atop her back. The threat of falling caused his reflexes to jolt him awake again, but it wasn't long after that his body could take no more, finally pushed to the point of collapse. The golden-haired hero's blue eyes closed on the now setting sun, and he drifted to sleep.

It wasn't long before he lost consciousness and fell from the saddle. Epona, in her unusual smartness for an animal, stopped and turned around feeling the sudden change in the amount of weight she carried. She panicked and reared back with a loud neigh when she laid eyes upon a dark figure cloaked in a long black robe. In its arms was the fainted Link. Apparently he had been caught during his fall.

"Do not fear me, sweet creature," it said. It looked down at the slumbering Elf, and shook its head. "Such a fool. I could follow you to the edge of the world and you'd be none the wiser, wouldn't you? How weary you must be, beautiful stranger." It looked back up to the horse. "I don't believe I've met you, yet."

It approached Epona, standing close to her. Normally, she would be alerting her master to threats of danger, or when she sensed an evil presence. For now, she stayed quiet, finding a sense of confused peace in this person. She did a feel great evil within him, but also a piercing light. But the two were like paradoxes, each of them aware of each other's presence but choosing to ignore. Like his body and soul were separate. Like his mind and his heart didn't listen to each other and worked separately - entities all their own.

This person was a walking contradiction, yet at the same time…he was perfect. This confused her. This perfection was littered with chaos. He negated his own reality somehow, and yet he still remained whole. His internal energies completely canceled each other out. But here he stood, as real as a rock or a cloud. How could such a thing be explained? How could such a thing even be real? There was no up or down to him; no sense of direction, and the flow of time to him had been distorted beyond repair. Essentially, he was nothing, yet he was still perfect. Her tiny mind couldn't handle such an impossible enigma, and she turned away from his infinitely deep red eyes.

"Your Master should take better care of himself," this strange wonder said. "He'll fall terribly ill if he keeps punishing himself like this."

The horse whinnied and nodded its head. The stranger stroked the horse's hair.

"You're a smart one. Do you mind if I carry him now? I'm sure I can make Lon Lon Ranch before he wakes up. I'll just leave him there. What do you say, girl?"

* * *

Link was startled awake, his limbs flailing about and tangling up in the simple white sheets over him. He was astonished to see that he had awoken in a warm and cozy yet under-decorated room. He started to panic, thinking that whoever was shadowing him had taken him away when he passed out! He cursed himself over and over again, hating his own weakness for allowing himself to get in this situation. 

Suddenly, there came a dainty, delicate knock on the wooden door, followed by the voice of a siren.

"Hello? Mr. Fairy Boy? May I come in?" it asked.

He recognized it instantly. It was Malon, heiress to Lon Lon Ranch and singer extraordinaire. Though the familiar tone soothed his panic, it didn't settle the confusion on how he got here. Surely Epona didn't make it all this way on her own? The knock came again when there was no response.

"Mr. Fairy Boy? It's Malon! Are you awake?" she called.

The knob turned and the door cracked open. She shyly peeked inside, the expression on her face telling him that she was trying to be silent in case he was still slumbering.

"Mr. Fairy?" she whispered, her face brightening when she saw him sitting erect on the bed. She took a few steps and greeted him joyfully. "Oh, Mr. Fairy! I'm so glad to see you awake!"

She was still a beautiful as ever: a simple country girl with long, dazzling red hair, deep brown eyes and an entrancing soprano voice. It was a wonder that her father, Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch, was so protective of her. She was dressed in a long, flowing white gown, and despite their old-fashioned, penny-pinching lifestyle, it displayed their vast amount of wealth and sophistication. You'd never think that people who lived so primitively would have such an esteemed fortune locked away in their safes. It wasn't beyond expected to most, however. They were after all, the best in the business when it came to their trade, and their milk was the best in Hyrule.

"Malon…?" Link responded groggily. "What am I doing here?" he asked, and upon looking himself over, added, "And…why am I naked?"

She blushed a bit, but her wonderful smile never faltered. "Oh well, about that. You see, this really nice man came and dropped you off here. He'd said you'd been pushing yourself too hard, and that you literally collapsed from fatigue. How fortunate he'd been around to save you, Mr. Fairy! You'd probably have been eaten by the buzzards! Or worse yet…carried off by Peahats! Or even Stalchildren!"

"A man? You say a man brought me here?" he questioned.

"Oh yes. He was a delightful fellow. I think that you and him must be awfully close friends. You've been asleep for nearly two days now, and he stayed by your side almost the entire time. I almost thought that _he_ would collapse from tiredness! Now wouldn't that be ironic?" she giggled. "Anyway, he left about an hour ago, saying you'd wake up pretty soon. And sure enough, here you are! All bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!"

"So he stayed here? It must've been Sheik…" Link said to himself.

"Oh no," she added, interrupting his vocalized musings. "It wasn't Sheik. I had the honor of meeting Sheik once, and that definitely wasn't him."

Link looked up at her with a perplexed expression. "Not Sheik? Then…who was it?"

Malon's face turned a bit solemn. "Oh, actually… I don't know, to tell you the truth. I asked him his name several times, but all he kept telling me was that he didn't have one."

Link's eyes widened. For a moment he thought his heart stopped. His breathing did, for sure.

"Yes… He was a very pale gentleman. But his hair was as black as night, and he had unusually colored eyes. Come to think it, the first time I saw him I thought you had a twin brother!" she laughed. "The two of you look very much alike. He was very quiet though, and always had this sad look about him. Almost like he had just lost something precious. He was always thinking, like he was confused about something. I think I asked him about that, too, but all he said was that he had to rethink some major things in his life. Are you saying you don't know him?"

"No… Well, I did meet him once. If it's the person I'm thinking about, anyway. But it was brief. We didn't do much talking."

"Huh!" she grunted. "That's odd… In any case, he asked me to give you a message. He said he was heading to Kakariko Village, and that he'd be waiting for you there. Something about how he'd known where to find what you're looking for. I didn't quite understand, but that was what he'd asked me to tell you."

"…Kakariko, is it? I was going there anyway. I wonder what he wants?" the blonde interrogated himself.

"Anyway. He was the one that undressed you, too. You were unbelievably filthy. You smelled so bad!" she laughed. "I didn't think it appropriate if I did it, so he washed your clothes for you and gave you a bath. You slept through the whole thing. Oh, he really was a pleasant young man. I think we became good friends! I kinda hope that I'll see him again someday."

"Really?" Link asked, feeling a bit embarrassed and, strangely, a tad jealous at the new information. "What all did you do together?"

"Mostly we played music. He's an _amazing_ guitarist. I've never heard anyone play the Gerudo Guitar so well! I like to sing old folk songs, so he played a lot of those for me and I sang along. He knew a lot of different songs. He could pretty much play anything that I asked, as well as everything I didn't! We had a great time! And Daddy really took a liking to him, too. Which is _really_ rare… _Goddesses,_ he was so incredible. I'd hate to say perfect, but that's really what he was!"

Link laughed. "You sound like you're in love with him!"

"Of course not!" she snapped. "In fact, he didn't show any of that type of interest towards me at all. He just kept worrying about you, constantly asking how you were

doing and if you were getting better. He seemed to really care for you, Mr. Fairy. If you ask me, I think _he_ was in love with _you_!" she returned, pointing her finger at Link and giving a laugh.

Link turned red and choked at the remark. "You…liar! He is not!" he exclaimed.

"Oh come now… I was only kidding," she sighed. "Anyways, you're welcome to stay as long as you want. Your clothes are all clean now, and I'll tell Ingo to keep your horse ready to go. I'm sure Daddy will ask you to stay for a good meal, of course. It is, after all, the least that both of us could do to repay you for getting our ranch back. Besides, you've gotta be hungry. I'll bring you your things. Just call if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," the Hylian nodded.

"Okay, then! Goodbye, Mr. Fairy!"

"Bye, Malon," he said.

Some part of him was glad to see her go. She was such a chatterbox. He couldn't really blame her though. Hardly anyone came out to these parts just to talk. They mostly came for a chance to ride their quality horses. Businessmen flocked here, too, looking to cut deals on milk shipments, cattle, poultry and horses. It wasn't hard to see how someone in her circumstances could get lonely. He wondered what it must feel like. His childhood was exactly the opposite.

Instead of friends she was given money and material objects. The Goddesses must like her though, because the pampering didn't get to her head at all. Even though her father spent very little, she could have anything she wanted. Malon could even _buy_ friends for the right price. Money really can't but happiness, but that doesn't mean having ass-loads of it is all that bad. He wondered if maybe he could borrow some to get himself to Kakariko? Oddly enough, he could usually find any amount of rupees just lying about in random bushes, but most of the time he was too lazy to go around and mow the kingdom looking for scraps.

He wondered what the odds really were of finding twenty dollars in a shrub… Ten times in a row… All in the same place… If he was being honest with himself, sometimes the things that happened to him that were so odd that it would make better sense if he were just a character in some silly game. But he didn't have time to ramble on about such useless things. He had places to go.

And so after dressing himself and joining Talon and his daughter for a rich and hearty, home-cooked meal, he propped himself up on his beloved horse and set out again just after the sun had set. The entire trip all he could think about was the dark stranger with no name. He must've dreamt of him for hours, the world turning into nothing but symbols for his appearance. The glowing white moon became his face, the swaying grass turned into his jet-black hair, and the pure, sparkling river that flowed just past Kakariko to Zora's Domain turned into his graceful, sinuous movements and haunting voice. His image was burned into his mind. But, no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find anything that matched the beauty in those ruby eyes.

Before he even realized he had left, he had arrived at the long, stone steps at the gate of Kakariko village. Link's heart leapt into his throat, because he knew that somewhere, the object in his dreams was waiting for him. That strange serenity that he so longed to touch...

**Author's Commentary**: Hi guuuuuuuys! How've you been? Due to chapter length, I had to break it up. So this sort of became a filler-chapter. Next time we'll get to see another encounter between the two…and perhaps a little action? Eh? Hehehe…

I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving!

**SPECIAL THANKS: Lots of people this time! YAY!**

**berettaboy**: LOL – soon enough. We'll see some nice action next chapter: this I promise you.

**StoryJunkie**: I apologize if "the darkness" was too much. I was just writing my stuff. ) Thanks for the compliments!

**KendoSakuyamon**: Yeah, Twilight Princess looks totally AWESOME. I want it to hurry up and be releases too much! I hope to hear from you!

**The-Couch**: I love that name, still. Good to hear from you. I really hope you continue reading!

**Link-So-Hot**: ---- What could be more true? I DESPISE Ruto. She should've died. TWICE. And I don't see why MORE guys don't write yaoi. It's so beautiful… (tears) And Moi is French, it means "me." But you probably knew that… Review again!

**OK-kun**: Good to hear from you again! Good to know you're still happy!

**night-emerald:** Thanks a bunch for the nice words! Keep on coming back!

**Harpy Link234: **Thanks! I will keep writing! Review again!

**Kina-chan:** LOL – You'll just have to wait and see.

**InsAnITy:** LMAO. Color-coded rabbits? I can only imagine what types of classes you're taking. I hope to see you again!

**DarkLink107: **Thanks for the great review! I hope to see more just like it from you!

**Anukis-san: **Don't worry, you WILL get to read more! Lots more! Thanks and review again!

**Ice Dragon3**: Thanks for motivation! I look forward to hearing from you again!

**Gamergirl333**: I'm going as fast as I can! ) Keep checking for updates!

**Mange Wolf: **Thank you! You've got me motivated all over again! I look forward to seeing you again!

**Runzu:** LOL. Cookies, eh? I'll take those, but by all means keep the child to yourself. What a funny and long review! My favorite. I hope to hear from you soon!

**Gemelli:** Thanks! I'm glad to hear you appreciate my humor! That makes me feel all good inside. Review again! 

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord**: LMAO! Ganny? I love that! I'm gonna use that. Awesome! Review again. P.S. Yugi is adorable.

**Bombay-Elk: **The longer the better! And this one was uplifting to read! Thanks and keep stopping by!

**Aubuyn:** One billion points, eh? Thanks! Hopefully I'll score more in your next review!

**PandaSong**: HA HA! I'd have to agree with you in many of those aspects. I hope to hear from you again!

**HolyMistress**: Hehe. EVERYONE loves the Wraith. I've got a big hit with him. I'm definitely gonna bring him back in later chapters. Review again!

**ShadowyVisions:** Some a piece for me! LOL. Hope to see you again!

**dragonmaster1703: **Wow, a fan with patience. That's even more rare than a good story! You better come back!

**Desumegami**: I'll update as quick as I can. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before Christmas! Stuff your face on Thanksgiving and review again!

**GoldenSage:** Thanks for terrific review! You made me feel so special! I hope to get another one just like it!

**KratosDaKat: **I don't know what means…but review again! Oh yeah!

**Trista Louise: **Thank you very much! I hope to hear from you again very soon!

**Hannah**: Fan art? I LOVE fan art! I want it! Please! I hope you don't miss the next three…that means no more great reviews!

Whew…I think that's everybody. Until next time!

_Follow the Untrue_


	7. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Message from the Author:** Keeeeyaaaah, bitch!! (drop kicks the door down) I'm baaaaaaaaack!!!!! (shoots the room full of holes)

After a long, long, long time away, I've returned at last with a quick-read chapter. Sort of way to get me back in the game. As always, I do hope you enjoy what I've written, and welcome your reviews/constructive criticisms with an open heart and mind.

Also, during this update I discovered that this story has been placed in a C2 archive titled "A Little Bit of Love." Upon reading the summary of the archive, I found out that my story was among those which the staff members thought were worth reading! … For some reason or another. Is that really true?! If so, then I'm so greatly honored!! Thanks staff!!

And finally, because it has been such a long period of time since this tale was updated, here are a few reminders and warnings about the nature of this story.

**Warnings:** This story is stricken with a heavy YAOI (male/male homoerotic relationship) theme. It also features violence, adult language, graphic sexuality and nudity. In addition, it is slightly AU. While it remains true to the plot I inserted little twists of my own to make the story flow and work the way I envisioned.

This story is most definitely NOT FOR CHILDREN, and has thusly been rated M. If you feel uncomfortable with any of these subjects then I BEG of you not to continue reading. I will not be held responsible for any exposure to young ones or a general "upset mood" of the audience. You've been fairly warned!

**Silence: The Dark Side of a Hero**

_Chapter 7: Keep Your Enemies Closer_

The cold, hard rain plummeted from the sky in lead sheets. The clouds were black as the ashes of Death Mountain, and shifted through the heavens like venomous smoke, ever-changing with the swift passage of time. The fat, wet droplets stung Link's brow as they ripped through the air, crashing like stones against the surface. His clothes were soaked and clinging to his muscles, billowing in the violent winds. The storm had been like this for hours now, and showed no signs of letting up. He was beginning to believe that it would never cease.

The trees swayed and bowed as the biting gusts sent torrents of water across the town square, mercilessly battering everything it touched. The lush, green leaves were stripped away like a bad stain, leaving the once sweet summer vegetation naked and defenseless against the awesome and frightening forces of nature. Link had to brace himself as he avoided stray twigs, and to maintain his balance against the terrible gales that lashed at his face. It was all unusually cold for this time of year, and the Hylian could feel the sting of the air on his cheeks.

A purple bolt of lightning streaked across the horizon and the murky, poisoned clouds, setting the world on fire with a flash of blinding luminosity. In that moment, Link could see the true measure of the destruction the raging storm, and the malevolent, shadowy creature that had spawned it, had caused. The excess water was already seeping out of the super-saturated earth, threatening to drown the local flora. It was now only a matter of time before the area was stricken with severe flooding, and then the situation would grow chaotic and catastrophic, and much, if not all, of Kakariko Village would receive irreparable damages, and be left in ruins to warp and rot with the ages. The pulleys for the town's largest well had already been reduced to scrap upon the emergence of the dark beast sleeping in the depths, and that in itself was a major problem. If people had no access to clean water then their civilization was doomed.

The villagers were safe, at least temporarily, bottled up in their homes, hoping to outlast the weather. Link could see the warm glow of the oil lamps and candles from the windows as the wind howled outside. Even as the screams of thunder rattled their foundations and the rains tore the shingles from their roofs, they held strong, determined not to abandon their precious properties. He was sure they had a fire burning in the hearths, carrying on with their daily lives as if nothing was wrong. They did not even realize that this storm would outlive them if the creature was not laid to rest. A sense of dread and pity filled Link's heart as he imagined these good people subdued to merely surviving off of the streets and with the wild animals in the field, eking out a living with scraps off the bone and raw weeds. It made his heart sick. He wondered how long the people might endure under these conditions. Their only chance for happiness, and his only means to ensure their livelihood, was for him to destroy the demon deep in the crypts. According to Sheik, the only way to accomplish that would be to penetrate the system under the well and pilfer the eyes of truth as a child. He quickly cut a path across the sopping grass, making for the Temple of Time with much haste.

Link felt an unusual presence tingling at the back of his neck, making his skin crawl. It was neither pure nor tainted, neither aggressive nor passive. It simply was. It was both awkwardly familiar and unfamiliar, but despite itself the hero was sure he had felt it once before. He turned swiftly, with great alarm, and locked gazes with the same pair of shimmering ruby eyes he had been dreaming about for so long. They were nothing short of divine, and powerfully mesmerizing. But, they always appeared so sad, as if their bearer had just lost his most precious possession, as if he would burst into tears at any time without a moment's notice. Link wondered how long the doppelganger had been hiding in the dark. How long had he been watching him, waiting to make his move? Just what kind of move did he plan to make? What was his true purpose and motivation?

The shadow's clothes were dripping wet, standing there in the cold rain, staring at Link with a deep, thoughtful expression. He looked subdued, vulnerable even. There was no sign of the malice Link had witnessed amidst their fateful duel at the Water Temple. Even so, Link was not foolish enough to drop his guard for even a single fleeting second, especially in the face of Ganondorf's subordinates. He drew his left hand to the hilt of his orichalcum blade, prepared to defend himself should the need arise. His likeness gave no indication of taking the initiative strike. Link scrutinized his every move, determined naught be caught by surprise and undone by a stealthy, sneaky or dirty blow. But, as the blonde took a closer examination of his enemy's handsome face, he noticed the boy's sad eyes were true to their looks. He really was crying. It was soft, and he couldn't hear his whimpers, but he mostly surely crying.

No sooner did Link stumble across this observation the midnight-haired youth quietly sobbed out his name. The blue-eyed hero's heart wrenched at the sound, which carried flawlessly on the wind, as if they were one and the same. It was the most beautiful baritone he had ever heard, but it was fraught with pain and distress, and easily the most awful thing Link had ever heard as well.

"Link…" he cried again, a sparkling tear falling from his delicately pointed chin. Even in this storm, that single droplet stuck out like a precious diamond among muddy pebbles.

"I need your help…" he pleaded. "The beast is free… I can feel it. Right in my gut. Please Link… I need you to help me… I can't turn to anyone else."

Link held steadfast to his blade, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"How can I trust you?" the blonde asked warily. "You are a servant of evil, and despite your portrayed emotions, evil you still remain. Your tears could be false. There are no words you can speak that I may believe."

"I may _work_ for Ganondorf," the young man argued, "but you cannot assume me to be evil merely by association! Was I not a friend when you succumbed to exhaustion in the southern fields? Did I not care for you night and day until you recovered? If you cannot believe in my words, surely you can believe in my actions!"

Link quirked his eyebrow and looked at him curiously. He had a solid point. Still, he was fearful of treachery. It would be not unlike the Evil King to try and confuse him with underhanded and two-faced tactics such as this. He had to keep his wits about him, otherwise he may end up with a knife in his back.

"Please, Link! I'm begging you!" the dark elf exclaimed desperately.

Link stood his ground firmly. "No," he said flatly.

The young man dropped to his hands and knees before the Hylian. "Please! There is no one else! At the very least lend me your ears! You are a man of honor! Consider it payment for my assistance at Lon Lon Ranch!"

Link's eyes shifted to the right, contemplating the situation. The shadow hung his head in shame and reverence as he wept. In his heart he knew that Link would never open himself up to someone like him, someone under the thumb of him of his nemesis. And especially not after he had tried to slay him at Lake Hylia.

"Very well," Link agreed, much to the shadow's surprise and delight. "_I am_ a man of honor. As payment for the debt I owe to you, I shall listen to your request. But I warn you elf," he spar dangerously, pointing a stern and rigid finger at him, "one false move and I shall run my blade through your chest."

Link's eyes were cruel and his voice harsh as he delivered his warning and terms. The dark elf nodded in accordance, a gorgeous smile of gratitude playing over his sensuous lips. Link couldn't help but take an affinity to that smile.

"Follow me, Shadow," Link addressed him. "Let us find a more suitable place to talk."

Link grabbed the decrepit wooden door to the graveyard keeper's shack. The lopsided, warped planks strained against the well-rusted and old iron hinges. Since Dampe's death some years ago, the shanty had fallen into a state of minor disrepair. The interior, however, remained relatively pristine save for a thin layer of dust thanks to the kindness of a select few of local villagers who appreciated his work and last wishes. Small thought it was, it made for an ideal place for Link to discuss business matters with his so-called "twin." At the same time, it was obscure and distant enough from the settlement to reduce casualties should a skirmish ensue between them. The last thing the Hylian wanted was an outbreak of violence in the midst of innocents.

Look stood in the doorway and glared daggers at his companion.

"After you, Shadow," he said with disdain.

The dark elf gave an uneasy smirk, paying little heed to Link's gruff and rather intimidating demeanor. He had hoped that the blonde might have eased up a bit, but it was the gladiator's nature and instinct to always be alert and prepared for a double-cross. The pale-skinned youth had to continuously remind himself that he did, after all, server Link's arch-nemesis. As long as that fact remained true, he would have to face the sad realization that may never see a lighter, friendlier side to the man. He couldn't really hold it against him considering the current situation, either.

"Shadow's" feathery, raven-back hair swirled, lighter than air, as he nodded and proceeded ahead of Link. The hut was pitch black, but the Dark Link caught a brief glimpse of a small lantern collecting dust upon an oaken nightstand just before his blue-eyed counterpart closed the door behind him. The elf carefully tip-toed to the object, paying meticulous mind to his feet so to ensure he wouldn't stumble in the darkness. He gingerly brushed his fingertips over the glass, and the oil ignited, providing the simple room with a cozy, serene orange glow. It was a minimalist's décor, but it still managed to bring a homey and cozy atmosphere.

Link's eyebrow quirked and his jaw dropped in amazement. He had seen a single trace or indication of magic used to light the flame. It was like it spawned from the man's very hand. The shadowy boy turned and a tantalizing aura danced across his moonlight skin.

"Romantic, eh?" he joked with an awkward smile, making a subtle reference to the candlelight.

Link didn't laugh in the smallest degree, but he did feel the warmth rush to his reddened cheeks. It was such a silly comment, but the thought was still effectively intriguing. The shadow was pleased by the reaction. He watched as Link took a seat on the foot of the bed, nervously fondling his left earring. His shoulder hunched, his chest was tense, and there was a twitch in his right that never seemed to stop or slow down. His breathing was heavy and all, and his posture was perfectly stiff and erect. Overall, Link was obviously very uptight and little more than a bundle of stressed, high-strung nerves. The doppelganger accidentally let slip a positively adorable giggle, thinking Link behavior to be rather endearing.

"Link," he chuckled. "Do try and relax. I promise I will do nothing to hurt you."

Link scoffed. "One minute you're crying and begging for my help, and the next you're laughing at me telling me to relax," he mumbled cynically.

"What? You still do not believe me? Well, so be it! Here! I shall discard my weapon!" the dark elf declared and pulled the sling of his scabbard from around his shoulder, leaning his wicked sword respectfully against the nearby wall.

"Is this satisfactory?" he asked.

Link merely rolled his eyes. "Who knows what else you could be hiding in there…" he commented again, with the same acerbic tone.

The dark elf looked down at his grey tights and black leather greaves, feeling a flush come to his face.

"…Shall I undress?" he offered.

_'Goddesses, yes!'_ Link's consciousness screamed.

"No! No, that won't be necessary," Link said bashfully, brushing away the invitation and his own fugacious, dirty dreams.

The doppelganger took a seat next to the Hylian, his green tunic the only dash of vibrant color in this otherwise dull dwelling. Their thighs brushed unintentionally, which sit a jolt up both of their spines. The blonde scooted farther down the bed, placing a comfortable distance between them. He was still nervously toying with the sterling silver loop in his left ear, and the blush on his bronzed cheeks was flourishing.

"Sorry…" the dark elf apologized, and he, too, fondled one of the two gold rings in his pointed right ear.

"Let's just get down to business," Link sighed exasperatedly, not caring for the awkward silence.

"Yes…of course," the shadow agreed. "The reason I asked you here is because I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"What kind of favor?" Link asked, eyeballing him suspiciously.

"As I'm sure you're well aware, the only way to progress in the Shadow Temple is to acquire the eyes of truth in the depths below the well. _But_, the well is presently sealed, correct? So, that means the only way to get your hands on the object is to use the Master Sword to go back in time and brave the dungeon as a child."

"How are you so aware of all my abilities?" Link yelled, rising to his feet.

"Link," the ruby-eyed youth continued, dodging the question. "Are you able to control the distance of time you are able to travel?"

"You didn't answer my question!" Link protested.

"You didn't answer mine," his counterpart quipped in a low and gravely serious tone. "Can you or can you _not_ control the distance of time you can travel when using the Master Sword?"

"I don't know!" Link exclaimed. "I've never attempted it! I suppose theoretically – "

"Listen to me, Link," the dark one interrupted, reach to take the hero's hands in his own. He squeezed them softly, feeling the supple tanned leather of his gauntlets and the calloused, warrior's flesh at his fingertips against his.

"Please…" he choked, struggling against the falling of more crystalline tears in his eyes. "Can you at least try? Everything I want to ask is riding on this… Depending on it. You're the only one I can count on."

Link didn't know how to respond or react. The gentle, longing touch made his heart race, and the agonized face before him made him crave to show the dark elf some form of affection. He wanted to hug him, to wipe away the tears. He didn't mind being stabbed in the back. All he wanted was to see him smile, to never seen him cry again, because something so miraculously beautiful should never be in such pain. Feeling his kind of compassion for an enemy was completely alien to Link, and his desires were unfamiliar and unusual. He was beginning to wonder if he could trust in his own actions, let alone those of his copy.

"Tell me, Shadow," the blonde said softly, and full of sympathy. He had acquiesced to his heart and betrayed his mind. "What do you ask of me? Whatever you request I shall perform to the best of my abilities. Just…please… Don't look at me like that. Don't cry anymore."

"Oh Link," the dark-haired boy said, resting his cheek upon the back of Link's hands and forcing a smile. "What I want to say is…" he sniffled and paused, searching for the right words to say, "…three years ago, a young man, about my age…_fell_…into the well. He couldn't climb up, so he tried to find another way out, but he couldn't… He was trapped down there. He never got out… Ever… Link, I want you to find him, if you can. Go back in time by three years and save him while you look for the eyes of truth. Help him find a way out. Please…" he begged.

Link stared at him. He could tell just by listening to his twin that the story was totally fabricated, though the tragedy surrounding it may have been true. There was more here than met the eye. He hadn't the slightest idea why it was so significant to the shadow, or how or why it might tie into Ganondorf and his motives, but he already given his solemn vow to do his best.

"Very well," Link said with a nod of his head. "I'll do what I can… But I'm not guaranteeing anything. You understand?"

And then, for whatever reason, he still doesn't understand why, he caressed the youth's cheek and wiped the saline water from his face. At that moment, the dark elf's crimson eyes came alive and sparkled with the most brilliant light, and that ever-present sadness vanished, at least for that moment.

"Link," he sighed, nuzzling into the Hylian's touch. "Thank you…"

_End Chapter 7_

**Author's Notes:** And there you have it. Chapter 8 is already well under way, and more than halfway completed. It's going to be very…dark… Let's just put it at that. Very intense, yes. I apologize for the very small length of this chapter, but as I said, I've been away for a long time. I just wanted to make sure I still had what it takes to write something worth posting here for you guys and girls to read. I promise the next one will be lenghtier. I thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope to see you all again very soon with the next update! Until then, take good care of yourselves!

**Special Thank-You's:** Just a little shout out to all the wonderful readers who reviewed and complimented my work thus far, in order of latest to most recent. Also, thanks for over 4000 hits! Wow!!

Here's a hearty, loving THANKS from me to:

**Harpy Link234**

**dragonmaster1703**

**KendoSakuyamon**

**Hannah**

**Revlofantasy**

**berettaboy**

**dead deleted closed**

**Anukis-san**

**night-emerald**

**Bombay-elk**

**Gemelli**

**C. "Vanus" deLeon**

**OK-kun**

**The cheese girl I am**

**Sheik Harp**

**HolyMistress**

**Razzy-boy109**

**Blade Smith**

**INsaNitY**

**Wraith89**

**DarkLink107**

**Aros**

**Mange Wolf**

**Vladimir the Hamster**

**Ice Dragon 3**

**Utada Hikaru ( 00! For real?!)**

**Innocent Guillotine**

**BlackLadyCharon**

**suzy**

**Kikyo's Killer**

**jen**

**Irresistable Evil**

**Ripuku**

**Sekkai.Ry**

**Vaati's Servant**

**CzarinaDemona**

**Decuma**

**ahou incarnate**

**Phoenix Noir**

**Midnight Crystal Sage**

**primabella**

**RandomTopic**

**Astronomicai**

**Silverfired**

**KuramaKistuneRyu**

I do believe that's everyone… Wow, what a list! I apologize if I missed you or misspelled your name. Once again, everyone stay happy, healthy and bouncy until we meet again!

Your friend,

Follow the Untrue


	8. Into the Void

**A/N:** Well… Here I am after three long years… I never thought I'd pick this up again. I had every intention of never finishing this, to be honest. But… as fate would have it, I decided to log in to my old account… just for shits and giggles. Much to my sheer jaw-dropping amazement, people were still reading this little project three years in the making, and still leaving reviews as recent as a week or so ago. I was moved. And inspired. So I picked up my pen and wrote something down, and come up with this, trying to remember where I left off and remembering/reinventing the ideas I had for this project.

The result was Chapter 8: Into the Void. A small filler piece, having little or nothing to do with the canonical events of Ocarina of Time, the world in which the story takes place. It does, however, set the sage for a turning point in the tale. And, a tale that was originally supposed to be about Dark Link actually becomes more about Dark Link and less of a novelization of our favorite blonde elf doing stuff from the game or random AU crap I made up. And I hope you enjoy it as much I've enjoyed brushing the dust off a relic and renewing it along with rekindling my passion for writing.

I can't thank you all enough. It means more to me than you realize.

The main purpose here is to get myself back in the game, and re-teach myself how to write and use the interfaces, as well as to let long-faithful readers know that I'm still alive and still creative, so I apologize in advance for this chapter having nothing to do with… well… nothing at all. Without further ado…

**Chapter 8: Into the Void**

He didn't think it would work. Staring at the quiet, decadent stone pedestal that was the final resting place of his sacred weapon, the very idea seemed ridiculous. He was dealing with unknown and untouched powers. Who knew what kind of terrors and repercussions he might endure by meddling in such anomalies? Surely this power must be used respectfully and with the proper fear? Time, Link knew, better than anyone, is a dangerous thing. It would be wiser to let matters be and to pursue his quest undistracted instead of chasing ghosts and wild promises.

He hadn't known why he agreed to put himself at such possible risk like this. The shadow's face, so desperate and helpless… and vulnerable… Those ruby eyes tugged at his heartstrings, and he danced like a puppet suspended by them. For all his convictions, logic, goals and masculine bravado, he was nothing more than a lapdog begging for a treat when it came to those disturbing, haunting and captivating eyes. He gave an exasperated sigh, cursing himself. He was thinking with his groin and not his head when he agreed to that promise. Or worse yet: his heart, ever bleeding for those weaker and in more need than he. If only his resolve was more hardened, or if his emotional maturity equaled his physical; being an eleven year-old in an adult's body on a "save the world" quest was tough enough as it is without stacking all these extra complications. However, when piled against every other trial and tribulation he'd been thrust into thus far, jamming a blade into a rock and seeing what would happen was rather trivial.

He grunted and glared at the rock, intensifying his will and remembering his courage. The shadow needed his help, and helping others was his deity-given duty. He approached the altar, the hardened leather soles of his boots echoing time and again in the vast empty chamber. He drew his blade, the polished steel singing his name as it emerged into light. How in the name of almighty Din was he supposed to control something that was never meant to be in the hands of mortal men? Muttering a silent prayer to the three sister Goddesses and a quicker one to his holy sword, he thrust the tip of the steel into the pedestal.

The room spun. Light poured out of the altar, flowing like a waterfall in reverse. His world turned to white and emptiness over took him…

A moment later awareness returned to him. His eyes rolled around in his head as he tried to maintain composure. He staggered off the pedestal and fell onto his side with a thud, dropping the Master Sword with a head-splitting clank and clutching his ears in discomfort. His vision blurred, his thoughts disoriented and his stomach nauseous, he let out a pitiful whimper. He was jolted out of his stupor for a fleeting moment by the sound of his voice, significantly different than that of his adult form: higher, softer, and more awkward. He sluggishly drew himself to his feet, fearing he would vomit as the dizzy sensations intensified. He decided it wasn't worth the displeasure just yet, and he haphazardly slumped back onto the cold, glossy stone floor, rolling onto his back and staring into the tall ceiling. He dragged his left hand over his face, trying to wipe away the bad feelings like a thin coat of dirt.

He extended the same hand and blindly grabbed again and again at the floor until he felt the hard metal of the Master Sword against his fingers. He clutched the blade and drew it closer, holding it up to his face. The reflective surface had functioned as a handy mirror on more than one occasion. He gazed at his visage in the steel; neither child nor adult. He carelessly dropped the heavy blade back on the ground and chuckled to himself in sweet satisfaction. He had done it! It took a certain degree of will power and nearly all the magical energies in his body he could spare, but he managed to manipulate his aging, plunging himself three years in the past instead of seven. Now he could find out what event Shadow had been so concerned with in this particular year. But even more importantly he could traverse the catacombs of Kakariko Village in search of these "eyes of truth" needed to continue his long journey.

With a sick groan he sat up, sniffling and sighing as the faintness left him. He decided to try standing once more, though his knees were still shaking and woozy. He would need to get used to another body now, which was shorter and less impressive than his grown-up form. He was lanky and tall, lacking any real muscle tone, and his head and hands seemed unnaturally big; truly an awkward pubescent age for any boy. He shrugged these thoughts off almost as quickly as they came. Link had suffered much worse. Learning how to move in a fourteen year-old body should be simple.

He bent down and grabbed the belongings still in his possession, mostly his childhood tools: boomerang, slingshot, etc. The Master Sword and his shield remained, and the crest of royal house looked vivid and restored. Time had not yet taken its full toll on the sturdy metal, and the colors had not yet faded, ravaged by the seven years of disuse during his long sleep. He slung the leather chest strap and the attached scabbard over his right shoulder and around the left side of his neck, so that it was situated for a lefty swordsman and not a righty. He had to tighten it, his chest size significantly smaller without the large pectorals of his adult body. The thick cured hide felt uncharacteristically close to the blonde's skin.

He looked down and took note of his stark nudity. It made sense. He had clothes as a child, he was fitted for new ones as an adult, but during that transition he had nothing. His child's tunic would be much too small by now, and his adult threads would be much too large. He had no shirt of any kind, tunic or otherwise, no leggings, no underwear, not even a pair of shoes he could wear. In the civilian world he couldn't function without pants, but in the warrior's world, in the dungeon-delving, surviving-in-the-wild world, a good pair of shoes was absolutely vital. Link decided to expedite his needs as a combatant. He needed solid footwear. And fast.

Link was no leatherworker. He could skin any wild animal easily enough, but beyond that he had absolutely no knowledge of the craft. And with even less money in his purse, he was quickly running out of options. The world couldn't wait for him to go hacking through random bushes on one of those miraculous rupee scavenges. Curiously profitable as they were, he just couldn't spare the precious time. How ironic that his journey spanned the space of seven years and he still didn't have enough time. He only had one option…

Steal some.

He hated the thought. It was a criminal act, and he was a symbol of hope and good for the Hylian people, an icon of justice and strength. To commit something as pathetic as petty theft would be a tremendous blow to his image and to the spirits of the people he served. Then again… his heroic exploits wouldn't _technically_ be known for another three years. Nobody knew him now. He was a total stranger with a face no one could recognize… It could be done. And it was for the greater good. As uncomfortable as the idea of theft sat with him, Link decided it was a necessary evil for a just cause. He only hoped that twisted logic would be forgiven by the Goddesses when his judgment came.

Somehow he would have to make his way out of the ruins of Castletown, cross the Hyrule Field and sneak his way into Kakariko Village undetected to "requisition" the goods he needed, all the while barefoot, lacking food and water, and completely nude. This should be fun. Link made a very weary sigh, his eyes asking the world "what _else_ can you throw at me?"

Avoiding capture and attention in the rubble of dead city is less complex than one might think. With most of the city complexes and structures lying in the street, it provides many places to hide, and ReDead's are seriously lacking in the environmental awareness aspect of brain function. All Link had to do was stick to the shadows and remain out of line-of-sight, steering clear of their deathly, paralyzing gaze, until his bare feet pattered their way out of the shattered drawbridge and into the grassy meadows. Being quiet was made even convenient by that fact that the elf had to watch every step he took navigating the mess, taking extra caution not to step on any rusted nails, splintered nails or unusually sharp rocks, and shattered glass. All the things you don't really worry about stepping on when you had a pair of shoes.

The wind came from the north today, as luck would have it. The poor, miserable Link clutched his arms around his chest, rubbing what little biceps he had in an effort to stay warm, reminiscing and yearning for simpler times when all he had to worry about was who he wanted to play with that day. He tried to think "warm" thoughts: about the Sun, about fire, a steaming cup of tea or cocoa, or the rivers of lava flowing through the Fire Temple. The hero though of anything he could to take his mind off the chill breeze. He breathed on his hands to heat them up and went back to rubbing his arms and shoulders, looking down at the dirt and wild grasses that stretched out for miles before him and trying to walk on the softest things he could see. He scowled as he saw his genitals shriveled and shrunken at the cold, and then for the oddest reason started to laugh.

He was so miserable and in a pathetic way that it was funny. Things couldn't possibly get worse. He stopped himself from thinking that thought again, lest it start raining. He though about the goals he had in mind.

_"It's OK,"_ he told himself reassuringly. _"I may be in dire straits now, but soon I'll be just fine. I'll get me some shoes and some new clothes and everything will be just swell. You'll be just fine, Link."_

He mentally apologized to the family he would be stealing from to end up "just fine," wishing them better fortune in the future. But he guessed they would have better fortune anyway if he managed to defeat Ganondorf. _Everyone_ would have better fortune then.

A half-day's trip by horse turned in a full-day's barefoot trudge through the grassy, rolling fields of Hyrule. The tired blonde pressed on, stumbling through the meadows, hungry, thirsty and cold, driven only by sheer force of will as the Sun fell back behind the desert sands far into the Gerudo Valley. The bottoms of his feet were sore and swollen. Still, he pushed forward, ever vigilant and unwavering, until the gates of Kakariko Village were within his sight.

The town's night watchmen were standing like totems at the gate, deterring thieves and other strange folk from trespassing in the peaceful village. Link stayed in the dark of the shadows, away from the flickering lights of their oil torches, and remained unseen. Now was the time to be clever. With a wall of stone on either side of the gate, there was no way he could sneak around. There must be something he could use to creep by. Unlink most of the soldiers he came across in the past, these two seemed alert and not quite so inept. A diversion is what he needed here; some sort of distraction. The elf smirked as the idea struck him.

"Time to pull a 'Sheik," he whispered mischievously to himself, reaching into the small pouch of seeds he used for his slingshot. Nothing like a good flash-bang combination from a Deku nut to disorient your enemies. Small though they were, a handful of seeds should have the same effect as a full nut. His scooped his fingers around a handful of seeds and shuffled them in his palm. He took two deep breaths to ready himself for a mad dash.

"One… Two… THREE!"

Link tossed the seeds at the feet of the guardsmen, flashes of light and deafening cracks erupting one after the other. The guards yelped in shock, shutting their blinded eyes and covering their pounding ears. The hero sprinted through the gate with a speed that surprised even himself, diving into the bushes and the shadowy shades of the large tree just past the gate. He winced as one of the pointed, thick leaves of the brush jabbed him in the genitals, grinding his teeth together to keep from yelping and giving himself away. He shook his head incredulously as his eyes darted left to right, scanning the houses for possible targets. He humphed and started murmuring to himself.

"Link.. What in Nayru's holy name are you doing? Sneaking into Kakariko like some kind of burglar… BAH! You could've just waltzed up and asked for help, it's not like the people around here would turn away a starving naked little boy.

But nooooo… You had to get wrapped in some of insane… espionage… ninja _tripe_, and result to _stealing_ from the poor just to get your way. You're no hero. You're no better than a common thug… Just admit it, you moron, you're having fun. And that's the _only_ reason you're doing this. It's like one big game of hide-and-seek and you're the only one playing. What kind of screwed up logic got you to this point? You awkward, dirty, pubescent, stinking, low-down, faggy piece of – Oh!" he suddenly remarked, spotting a clothesline hanging from one of the houses that looked most tenuous.

He performed a miraculous, though exceedingly unnecessary diving roll out of the shrubbery, moving with swift, silent grace over the short brick wall and into the backyard of the humble dwelling. From the rack hung a smorgasbord of garments just ripe for the picking, and luck never ceased to favor him, as all their shoes were conveniently placed outside. He immediately and typically snatched the green shirt from the clothesline, along with a tie-on string loincloth and a pair of shorts, before at least lifting a pair of shoes close to his size and slithering away like the snake he was, feeling about as low as he could feel.

Link pulled the shirt over his head first, and he could feel his skin crawl at the number of civil laws he was breaking at the moment. He then fastened the loincloth around his hips, making a frown as the string created what he could only call an "odd sensation" when it settled between his buttocks. He pulled the shorts up around his waist, followed as last by his shoes. Those, sweet, sweet, beautiful, wonderful, spectacular cheap shoes that weren't nearly as fine as his own pair. Link had never been so proud and so relieved to stick his feet into L-shaped sacks of shit made from cowhide.

After ensuring that all his equipment was back in the proper place, he turned and looked over his shoulder at the grand windmill, endlessly rotating, the crown jewel of Kakariko. Only one thing left to do… He pulled out his ocarina and dashed for the mill house, the Song of Storms already beginning to play over and over again in his head. He just came to realize that the "mean kid" who destroyed that man's windmill so long ago was actually him traveling back and forth through time and space. Link found all the loops and connections he came across to be rather mind-blowing.

But above all the extraneous, miscellaneous thoughts that a hero such as Link had throughout the day, only one plagued him constantly: his promise to Shadow. The time was drawing near. Whatever was down there meant a great deal to the pale elf, so much so that it reduced him to tears. It was the hour to focus now. He would shortly be climbing down into the black void beneath the village that was evil enough to be sealed in the near future. He twisted the knob on the door to the mill house and stepped inside, and the old wood screeched on its hinges in protest, as if it knew Link's intent.

He brought the deep blue ocarina to his lips….

**END Chapter 8**

**A/N: ***stares at the chapter* Huh…. *stares at it some more* … Hmm… *keep staring at it, a thoughtful look on my face*

Hrm..…

*stamps it with an Epic Fail sign*

At first I was really into the dark mood of my old project, thinking it wasn't half bad and there was a lot of potential here. I started off all excited, really into it and writing page after page… and then I stopped and thought about what I was actually writing about, reading it over to myself.

And all I could think was "What a piece of shit!"

This is probably the worst thing I've ever written. It was completely nonsensical, it provided nothing to the characters or the developed plot thus far. I admit that after I thought about how bad it was, it just fell apart and became more and more silly the more I wrote. So silly in fact, that I started acting silly and adding random, "crack" BS and just decided to quickly wrap it up as fast as I could with bland, hurried sentences. As evident in the whole "Link talking to himself in the bushes and getting stabbed in the dick by a sharp plant" scene. You can't tell me that was completely out of character in regards to the way I've written him so far.

Basically rushed it out just to get something out there, nevermind how terrible it was. Similar to the way most video game companies work today. Lookin' at you Capcom.

So… I'm sorry, World, for this piece of shit. I actually thought about naming this chapter "Piece of Shit," but I decided that would be taking it too far, as hilarious as it would be.

But good news, everyone! During the whole time I was destroying my story with this abomination I re-drew the plotline and some of the dialogue and… ya know.. the general story as a whole. So I have actual substance to work with next chapter, and I won't be blowing smoke out of my ass for seven pages.

And for all my complaining and bitching and defying my better judgment I'm still putting this out there for you to read… Now what does that say about me? :/

Yours truly,

FTU


End file.
